Harry Potter und das Gericht der Elf
by J-Lee1
Summary: Band 7 ! Lupin ist wieder da, ein Muggel kommt nach Slytherin, Voldemort ist auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht... ES GEHT WEITER!
1. Trailer

(Anmerkung an Nicht-Trailer-Leser: stellt euch vor ihr sitzt im Kino und seht den neuesten HP-Trailer, und dashier ist halt das Drehbuch dazu... Also, schön zurücklehnen, gemütlich machen und raten, was das alles wohl zu bedeuten hat... *gg*)  
  
  
  
  
  
Trailer  
  
  
  
  
  
Stimme: Nun sind schon siebzehn Jahre vergangen... Seit dem Ereignis,... Das die Zaubererwelt aufatmen ließ... Und die geheimen Hoffnungen erfüllte...  
  
  
  
Man sieht Harry und Sirius in einem dunklen Zimmer in Hogwarts voreinander an einem Tisch sitzen.  
  
Sirius (beugt sich zu Harry und flüstert): Es ist kein Zufall, dass du diese Narbe besitzt, Harry. Du solltest sie nicht verfluchen. Und verfluche erst recht nicht, dass du es warst, an dem der dunkle Lord damals scheiterte.  
  
Harry (den Kopf in die Hände gestützt): Das wollte ich damit auch gar nicht sagen... Ich habe es bloß satt, jedes Jahr aufs neue fast zu sterben, Sirius.  
  
  
  
Stimme: Doch nun verblassen die Hoffnungen... Und Dunkelheit zieht langsam... ganz langsam... über die Welt...  
  
  
  
Schreiende Menschen rennen durch die Winkelgasse. Kinder bleiben mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen stehen und heben zitternd ihre Finger gen Himmel, wo das dunkle Mal leuchtet.  
  
An einem finsteren, geheimnisvollen Ort spricht eine vermummte Gestalt zu vielen anderen, die in einem Halbkreis um ihn stehen.  
  
Voldemort: Sie hatten ein Jahr lang Ruhe vor mir... jetzt ist es Zeit, zurückzukommen. Und zu triumphieren.  
  
  
  
Harry hastet durch eine von Todespanik erfüllte Winkelgasse, an seiner Hand Ginny.  
  
Voldemorts Stimme aus dem Hintergrund: Es ist so weit.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts, in der großen Halle- Dumbledore stockt in einer Ansprache, als plötzlich die Türen aufgehen und zwei Schülerinnen verspätet hineinstürmen.  
  
  
  
Stimme: Und so mancher wird dieses Jahr auf eine Probe gestellt... Die seine Auffassungen über den Haufen krempeln werden...  
  
  
  
Am Slytherin-Tisch gibt es Aufruhr wegen eines braunhaarigen, extrem hübschen Mädchens, das sich neben Draco gesetzt hat.  
  
Draco (verschmitzt grinsend): Du bist die geborene Slytherin, glaub mir. Der Hut hätte dich zu mir geschickt, glaub mir.  
  
Braunhaariges Mädchen: Ich hätte mich auch nirgendwo anders hinschicken lassen,...wie war dein Name doch gleich?  
  
Draco: Draco. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Braunhaariges Mädchen: Draco also. Ich bin übrigens Caprice und werde euch Tanzmuffel auf die großen Bälle vorbereiten. Entschuldige mich, ich muss gehen. Wir seh'n uns nachher, OK?  
  
Draco: Wie wär's mit heute Abend?  
  
Szenenwechsel. Caprice sitzt jetzt mit Cho allein in der Bibliothek. Cho wirft ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
  
Cho: Du weißt hoffentlich, dass Malfoy ein Mistkerl ist?  
  
Caprice (schaut Cho böse an): Das sagst du. Du hast doch keine Ahnung.  
  
Cho (wütend): Er wird dich nur ausnutzen. Wenn er erfährt, wer du wirklich bist, wird er dich fallen lassen wie einen faulen Apfel. Hör auf meinen Rat, Caprice. Du bringst dich in ernsthafte Gefahr, wenn du dich mit den Malfoys einlässt!  
  
  
  
Im Haus der Malfoys sitzen Draco und Caprice an einem Tisch beim Abendessen. Sie schweigen sich an.  
  
Caprice und Lucius Malfoy reden auf dem Vorhof des Malfoy-Anwesens.  
  
Lucius: Ich hasse es abgrundtief, wenn Draco mit Schlammblütern oder gar... Muggeln... in Kontakt kommt. Aber ein Mädchen wie du versteht das sicherlich. Wie stehst du zu schwarzer Magie?  
  
Caprice: Ich... ähm...  
  
  
  
Wieder in der Bibliothek mit Cho.  
  
Cho (steht auf und schreit Caprice wütend an): Du kannst nicht zaubern, Caprice! Du bist ein Muggel! Du wirst nie zaubern können!  
  
Caprice erhebt sich ebenfalls und lässt vor Wut einen Spiegel zerspringen.  
  
Caprice: Was sagtest du gerade?!  
  
Cho sinkt vor Verblüffung auf ihren Stuhl zurück..  
  
Voldemorts Stimme: Es wird einfacher werden, als alles zuvor...  
  
  
  
Cho, Ginny und Harry stehen in einem Zaubererdorf vor einem Laden.  
  
Cho: Du wirst dich endlich entscheiden müssen, wen von uns du bevorzugst!  
  
Cho stürmt davon.  
  
  
  
Dementoren kriechen im Licht eines fahlen Vollmondes aus dem Verbotenen Wald in Richtung Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Halloween in Hogwarts. Die Schüler tanzen zu fetziger Musik- Caprice und Draco verschwinden heimlich nach draußen.  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin und Sirius sitzen in Lupins Büro.  
  
Lupin: Auch in Hogwarts ist niemand mehr sicher...  
  
Sirius: Ich weiß.  
  
  
  
Ron öffnet beim Frühstück in der großen Halle den Tagesprophten. Der Titel lautet:  
  
Todesser töteten in der Nacht sechs Muggel in der kleinen Stadt Rye.  
  
Hermine: Voldemort greift Muggel an! Dafür muss es einen Grund geben!  
  
  
  
Caprice: Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?  
  
  
  
McGonnagal(flüstert zu Dumbledore): Wir werden Hogwarts schließen müssen.  
  
  
  
Stimme Ein finsteres Geheimnis der Vergangenheit... Und ein mysteriöser Schutzengel...  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy: Stupor!!!  
  
Harry wird von etwas zur Seite geworfen und fällt zu Boden. Aber er bemerkt verblüfft, dass es kein Fluch war... ein Mädchen mit sehr langen, blonden Haaren blickt ihm in die Augen.  
  
  
  
Harry: Wer... wer bist du?  
  
Mädchen (flüstert kaum hörbar): Komm nach Rye und finde es heraus.  
  
Das Mädchen löst sich in Luft auf.  
  
Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy stehen sich in einer dunklen Gasse gegenüber.  
  
Voldemort: Ich werde das geschehene vergelten... und das Gericht der Elf beschwören... um die Macht zu erlangen, die mir zusteht!  
  
Lucius: Und ich werde euer ergebenster Diener sein.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stimme: Harry Potter und das Gericht der Elf. Jetzt auf FF.net  
  
*ggg* ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Verwirrend? Tja, meine Spezialität... *gg* 


	2. Alle Jahre wieder

Anmerkung: Schreibt mir bitte Feedback, wie euch dieses erste Kapitel gefällt!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war kalt. Eiskalt.  
  
Harry öffnete müde die Augen. Stille rauschte um ihn herum, und was er sah, war in schummrige Dunkelheit gehüllt. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Gänsehaut kroch ihm über den ganzen Körper und Harry setzte sich stirnrunzelnd in seinem Bett auf. Was war hier los? Das Fenster seines Zimmers war verschlossen, wieso also war es so kalt? Nur eins war klar: In dieser Kälte konnte er unmöglich wieder einschlafen.  
  
Mit der rechten Hand setzte er sich seine Brille auf, während er mit der anderen nach seinem Umhang griff, den er am Abend einfach auf dem Boden liegen gelassen hatte. Zwinkernd stieg er aus dem Bett, hüllte sich zitternd in den schwarzen Stoff und ging auf die Tür zu, die einen Spalt breit offen stand.  
  
»Sirius?«, fragte er mit vor Kälte brüchiger Stimme. Mit Sicherheit hatte auch Sirius diese Kälte bemerkt und war aufgestanden- falls er überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Harry hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt, dass Sirius das Licht bis tief in die Nacht hinein brennen ließ, um an seinen Büchern zu arbeiten. Es störte ihn nicht mehr.  
  
Diese Nacht war es nicht anders. Harry betrat leise das Wohnzimmer, und der matte Schein der Lampe, die auf Sirius' Schreibtisch stand, erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Sirius selbst saß auf seinem Drehstuhl, über seine Dokumente gebeugt, und schenkte Harry keine Beachtung. Im ganzen Zimmer lagen Zettel verstreut, teilweise zerknüllt oder zerrissen.... doch Harry merkte, dass es mehr waren als sonst. Und er bemerkte noch ganz andere Dinge. Die Möbel waren umgeworfen und teilweise zerstört worden, die Bücher waren reihenweise aus den Regalen gefegt. Die Fensterscheibe an der gegenüberliegenden Wand war zerbrochen und eisiger Wind zischte hindurch.  
  
»Was...?«, sagte Harry verwirrt, »Sirius,... was ist hier passiert?«  
  
Sirius antwortete ihm nicht. Harry ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Glasscherben knirschten unter seinen Füßen. Eine Woge von Kälte ließ ihn erschaudern.  
  
»Sirius...«  
  
Und dann hielt er inne. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst... dass Sirius tot war. Für einen Moment lang wusste Harry nicht, was er tun oder denken sollte. Aber er wusste es: Sirius war tot. Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Und Sirius war nicht der einzige.  
  
Wie in Trance ging Harry auf die Haustür zu, in der Gewissheit, etwas furchtbares zu erblicken, wenn er sie öffnen würde. Aber er musste es tun. Er würde sonst nie erfahren, wie Sirius gestorben war. Langsam drückte er die Klinke herunter, schob die Tür auf und ging auf die Straße. Der Vollmond stand zwischen den pechschwarzen Wolken und tauchte das Szenario in unheimliches Licht. Nichts rührte sich in den Gassen von Hideville. Fensterläden und Türen standen offen, wenn sie nicht beschädigt oder zerstört waren, und diese Stille... sie hatte den Nachklang eines Lachens, das der Ursprung dieser Kälte zu sein schien... Harrys Beine bewegten sich wie von allein. Er konnte jetzt nicht stehen bleiben, das wusste er. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er die leblosen Körper jener Zauberer, die sich zur Stunde des Untergangs auf den Straßen befunden hatten... es waren viele... sicherlich hunderte...! Leere Augen schienen ihn anzustarren, von allen Seiten, mit einem Ausdruck des Vorwurfes, der Harry die Kehle zuschnürte...  
  
Lauf schneller, Harry, dachte er, während das Grauen seinen Nacken hinauf kroch, lauf schneller, lauf weg!  
  
Doch jeder Schritt, den er tat, schien die Straße vor ihm um zwei weitere Schritte zu verlängern, und es kam ihm vor, als liefe er rückwärts, nicht vorwärts, wobei er um jeden weiteren Meter weniger Luft bekam und langsamer wurde... Harry versuchte zu rennen, er wollte nur weg von diesem furchtbaren Ort der Zerstörung, weg von diesem Horror!  
  
»Harry,... Harry... was hast du getan?«, hauchte eine Stimme rechts von ihm, und als Harry sich mit pochendem Herzen umdrehte, wich er vor Entsetzen zurück. Professor Lupin lag vor ihm auf dem Boden, mit vor Furcht geweiteten Augen, die gleich darauf leer wurden. Neben ihm, die erstarrten Körper von Ron, Hermine, Cho... und Ginny. Lupin hatte sie schützen wollen, doch es hatte nichts genützt...  
  
»Nein!«, keuchte Harry und wich noch weiter zurück, stieß mit dem Fuß gegen den Arm eines weiteren Toten und drückte sich nach Luft ringend gegen eine Hauswand. Das konnte nicht sein! Was war bloß geschehen?!  
  
»Harry... Harry Potter«, hörte er nun auch andere Stimmen, geisterhaft aus allen Richtungen kommend, »Was ist bloß geschehen...«  
  
»Harry... nein... Was hast du getan, Harry...«  
  
»Harry Potter... Warum hast du nichts unternommen, Harry...?«  
  
»Du bist schuld... du ganz allein! Wie konntest du nur...?!«  
  
Dashier ist ein Traum!, dachte er verzweifelt und schloss die Augen, um diese Stimmen zu verdrängen, nein...! Das ist ein Traum, weiter nichts,.. bitte... es muss ein Traum sein!  
  
»Ein Traum, aus dem du nie wieder aufwachen wirst, Potter«.  
  
Harry erschrak bis ins Mark und blieb stehen. Lucius Malfoy stand in seiner vollen Gestalt vor ihm, seine Augen waren voll gehässiger Siegessicherheit. »Es ist vorbei, siehst du?« Die finstere Gestalt breitete demonstrativ beide Arme aus. In der Linken prangte das Schwert Godrick Gryffindors, dessen Ende verdächtig rot glänzte. Malfoy blickte um sich und atmete genüsslich den Geruch des Todes ein, der ihn umgab. »Dies ist nun das vollendete Werk meines Meisters, Potter. Und natürlich das meine. Sie sind alle tot, Potter. Alle, die dir etwas bedeutet haben. Genau wie du selbst. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Potter.«  
  
Harry taumelte rückwärts und wusste nicht, was Malfoy damit meinte... bis er merkte, dass warmes Blut seinen Umhang tränkte. Starr vor Entsetzen blickte er an sich herab... doch er wusste bereits, dass es zu spät war... Deshalb bekam er keine Luft mehr...! Das Blut an Godrick Gryffindors Schwert war das seine...!  
  
»Nein...!« Er fiel auf die Knie, in der Gewissheit, dass Lord Voldemort es nach über sechzehn Jahren doch geschafft hatte, ihn zu töten...  
  
»Harry! Oh mein Gott, Harry, wach doch auf! Wach auf!«  
  
Irgendetwas schlug ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Harry schreckte mit rasendem Herzen auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo er sich befand. Seine Wange brannte wie Feuer... doch es war wunderbar, alles war wunderbar im Gegensatz zu diesem furchtbaren Alptraum...!  
  
Er schüttelte benommen den Kopf, schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen und erkannte dann Amanda, die sich mit todbleichem Gesicht über ihn beugte. Kaum einen Augenblick später erschien auch eine zweite Person in Harrys Blickfeld.  
  
»Was ist denn hier los?«, fragte Sirius alarmiert. »Harry...! Amanda... ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?!«  
  
Sirius, dachte Harry und verspürte tiefe Erleichterung. Ihn zu sehen, gab ihm erst wirklich die Gewissheit, nur geträumt zu haben.  
  
»Ich glaube, er hat schon wieder diese Halluzinationen«, wisperte Amanda, »Er hat geschrien und um sich geschlagen... Ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen...!«  
  
»Nein... mir geht's gut«, murmelte Harry verärgert. »Es war nur ein Traum...«  
  
»Nur ein Traum!«, schnappte Amanda erbost, »Nur ein Traum?! Sieh dich doch an, Harry! Welche Art von Traum soll das bitte sein?!«  
  
»Ist schon gut...«, sagte Sirius, legte seiner Frau beschwichtigend die rechte Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie sachte zurück.  
  
Amanda ließ es sich gefallen, sie schüttelte jedoch verständnislos den Kopf. »Na gut, dann mache ich euch jetzt Frühstück«, brummte sie. Dann drehte sich um und ging mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Harry sah ihr halbwegs erleichtert nach. Er mochte Amanda wirklich, aber wenn es darum ging, wegen den kleinsten Ungewöhnlichkeiten Panik zu machen, war sie noch viel schlimmer als Sirius.  
  
Doch auch der bedachte Harry mit einem schiefen Blick. Harry seufzte in Gedanken. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn sich sein Pate Sorgen um ihn machte. Das endete seiner Erfahrung nach nie sonderlich gut.  
  
»Was ist?«, fragte Harry zitternd. Die Kälte schien er sich wohl doch nicht nur eingebildet zu haben.  
  
»Nichts«, sagte Sirius, ohne es besonders überzeugend klingen zu lassen. »Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, was genau du geträumt hast.«  
  
Harry brauchte zwei Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass sein Pate daraufhin eine Aussage von ihm erwartete. Er senkte den Kopf und überlegte sich etwas glaubwürdiges...  
  
»Ich... na ja... eigentlich... nichts besonderes...«  
  
Sicher, es war falsch, Sirius immer wieder anzulügen, aber die Wahrheit würde bloß noch mehr übereilte Sorge nach sich ziehen, und das wollte Harry auf jeden Fall vermeiden.  
  
»Du weißt schon... Todesser, Voldemort... solche Sachen.«  
  
Sirius hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue. »Nichts genaueres?«  
  
»Ich weiß es nicht mehr«, log Harry. »Ähm... Hast du das Fenster heute Nacht aufgelassen?«, fügte er bibbernd hinzu.  
  
»Nein«, sagte Sirius und verengte die Augen. »Aber selbst wenn,... es ist überhaupt nicht kalt draußen... Sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?« Harry nickte. »Ganz sicher.«  
  
Es war ein Traum gewesen. Weiter nichts.  
  
»Wie du meist«, sagte Sirius und ging.  
  
Mein siebzehntes Lebensjahr startet ja sehr gut, dachte Harry mürrisch.  
  
Erst, als er sich angezogen hatte und sich jetzt den Umhang über die Schultern hängte, verkroch sich die unheimliche Kälte aus seinen Gliedern. Im Gegensatz zu den Erinnerungen an das, was er geträumt hatte.  
  
Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Potter.  
  
Dass die erste Geburtstagsgratulation den Tod seiner Freunde beinhaltete und ausgerechnet von Lucius Malfoy kam, war ein mehr als beängstigender Gedanke, an dem Harry nicht länger festhalten wollte. Nein- er musste an etwas anderes denken. Träume waren bloß Träume. Sie hatten keinerlei Bezug zur Realität.  
  
»Kommst du, Harry?!«, klang Amandas Stimme aus der Küche. »Ich sehe schon Hedwig und Krival kommen!«  
  
»Ja, gleich!«, rief Harry und bemühte sich, mit seiner linken Socke fertig zu werden. Es war doch immer das gleiche mit diesen Dingern. Endlich geschafft, stürzte er aus seinem Zimmer ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihn wie jeden Morgen das Wandbild über Sirius' Schreibtisch mit einem Knicks begrüßte, und von dort aus ging er in die kleine Küche der Blacks. Die bestand eigentlich nur aus einem Herd, einigen Schränken, einem Tisch mit drei Stühlen und einem Fenster. Die Küchengeräte vertrieben sich ihre Zeit vorzugsweise im Garten oder auf der Treppe zum Dachboden und waren auch an diesem Morgen nicht sonderlich zahlreich anwesend. Dafür saß Sirius bereits am Tisch und las den Tagespropheten, während Amanda den Toaster dazu zu überreden versuchte, das Brot nicht immer wieder auszuspucken.  
  
Prinzipiell doch ein ganz normaler Morgen, dachte Harry erleichtert.  
  
Als Sirius Harry hereinkommen hörte, legte er seine Zeitung weg und fiel ihm auf der Stelle quer über den Tisch um den Hals. »Erst einmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!«  
  
»Danke«, keuchte Harry, »nur erwürg' mich nicht, OK? Du bist schon fast so schlimm wie Hagrid!«  
  
»Oh, Entschuldigung.« Grinsend ließ sich Sirius wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen.  
  
»Komm her, Harry«, sagte nun auch Amanda, die sich wohl dazu entschlossen hatte, ihre Sorgensmiene abzustellen, »Alles Gute auch von mir.«  
  
Harry nahm es mit Würde hin und ließ sich von ihr knuddeln. Na gut, es war zugegeben nicht sonderlich angenehm, wie ein Zwölfjähriger behandelt zu werden, aber das nahm er in Kauf. Die Blacks waren zwei der wunderbarsten Menschen, die er kannte, und bei seinem Pate Sirius leben zu können, darauf hatte er ja fast drei Jahre lang warten müssen.  
  
»Oh, sie sind da«, sagte Amanda und ließ Harry los, als mehrere flatternde Gestalten vor dem offenen Fenster erschienen. Harry erkannte sofort mit Vorfreude seine Schneeeule Hedwig, die mit Krival, Sirius' grauer Jungeule, munter voranflog. Dann war da noch Pig, das kleine Federknäuel der Weasleys und eine vierte Eule, die Harry noch nicht kannte.  
  
Freudig schuhuend schwebten die vier durch das Fenster; Hedwig fand sofort ihren Weg auf Harrys Schulter, Krival landete nobel auf dem Fenstersims, Pig wich mit einiger Mühe dem Toaster aus und die fremde Eule ließ sich auf der Stuhllehne von Sirius nieder.  
  
»Morgen, Hedwig«, sagte Harry und befreite sie von ihren Briefen.  
  
»Oh, was ist das denn?« Sirius betrachtete den Brief, den die fremde Eule gebracht hatte. »Von Cho für Harry,« las er vor und hob eine Augenbraue. »... he, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr noch Kontakt habt...«  
  
»Hey, das ist mein Brief!«, rief Harry und nahm Sirius den Brief ab.  
  
»Wer ist denn Cho?«, fragte Amanda.  
  
»Ihr seid viel zu neugierig,« sage Harry.  
  
»Seid ihr etwa doch zusammen?«, feixte Sirius.  
  
»Uns kannst du's doch sagen...«  
  
»Ach, lasst mich doch in Ruhe«, grinste Harry, nahm seine Briefe und ging zurück in sein Zimmer  
  
Lieber Harry, Erst einmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, du hattest schöne Ferien, ich habe mich in Frankreich jedenfalls bestens amüsiert. Übrigens habe ich die Stelle als Tanzlehrerin bekommen! Was sagst du dazu? Meine Eltern haben einen riesigen Aufstand gemacht- du weißt ja, sie wollten, dass ich ins Ministerium gehe... aber ich mache eben was ich will... Außerdem war das Tanzen schon immer mein Traum.  
  
Weißt du irgendetwas neues von Ron und Gwen? Meine Schwester redet ja neuerdings nicht mehr mit mir... aber ich mische mich eben zu gern in ihr Privatleben ein... nein, nein, ich würde ja nur gern wissen, ob sie noch mit ihm zusammen ist oder nicht. Letztes Jahr war einfach zu genial, und ich interessiere mich brennend dafür, wie sich alles weiterentwickelt hat. Um ehrlich zu sein würde ich alles dafür geben, noch ein Jahr auf Hogwarts verbringen zu dürfen, es ist einfach schade, dass wir uns jetzt nicht mehr so oft sehen. Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch um ein Referendariat bewerben sollen... Aber jetzt spinne ich vor mich hin. Wir können uns ja trotzdem irgendwann mal wieder treffen, oder? Ich meine, so wie in alten Zeiten... Lass von dir hören, Küsschen, Cho.  
  
PS: Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommst du in Hogwarts..  
  
Harry faltete grinsend den Brief zusammen. Er hatte schon gefürchtet, überhaupt nichts mehr von Cho zu hören. Nun war er ziemlich erleichtert, dass sie ihm geschrieben hatte; sie hatte ihm damit die Bürde abgenommen, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Gleichzeitig war Harry aber auch sauer auf sie. Toll- gerade hatte er geglaubt, Cho für einige Zeit vergessen zu können, und dann schrieb sie ihm einen Brief, in dem sie kein Wort von ihrem Streit erwähnte und ihm einfach so alles zu verzeihen schien... ganz nach ihrer wunderbaren Art. Küsschen, Cho. Dieses Mädchen war einfach furchtbar! Jetzt wusste Harry schon wieder nicht, ob er etwas für sie empfand oder nicht. Er wusste nur, dass ihn die Eifersucht fast rasend gemacht hatte, als Cho beim letzten Weihnachtsball zusammen mit Val Hakins erschienen war, dem neuen Sucher von Ravenclaw, dem größten Aufreißer, den mach sich vorstellen konnte. Und dabei war diese Eifersucht nicht einmal berechtigt gewesen, denn erst zwei Wochen for dem Weihnachtsball hatten sie sich erst getrennt, Cho und Harry, weil sich keiner von beiden über seine Gefühle im Klaren gewesen war. Und doch hatte nur Vals Schadenfreude Harrys Eifersucht übertreffen können. Schließlich hatte Vals Prahlerei dazu geführt, dass Cho mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, und Harry hätte Freudensprünge vollführen können. Doch dann war es geschehen- diese Sache... mit Ginny. Am letzten Schultag war es Ginny Weasley gewesen, die ihn umarmt und geküsst hatte, nicht Cho Chang. Die hatte in einiger Entfernung dabeigestanden und dreingeschaut, als wäre die Welt untergegangen.  
  
Das darauffolgende Gespräch war im Desaster geendet  
  
Cho verstand Harry falsch, Harry verstand Cho falsch und Ginny schrie sie beide an, sie sollten sich endlich überlegen, wie sie wirklich zueinander standen.  
  
Dann war der Zug abgefahren und Harry hatte keine von ihnen in den Ferien getroffen.  
  
Und jetzt faltete Harry den Brief doch noch einmal auseinander.  
  
Ich meine, so wie in den alten Zeiten...  
  
Was meinte sie damit? Die vielen Uneinigkeiten, die sie hatten? Oder hatte Cho doch gemerkt, dass sie wegen Ginny nicht eifersüchtig sein musste, und wollte einen Neuanfang? Nun ja, wunderbare Art hin- und her, Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte.  
  
Um sich von diesen Gedanken abzulenken, begann er, die anderen Briefe zu lesen. Der Brief von Hedwig enthielt eine Nachricht von Hermine.  
  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry! Na, wie fühlt man sich mit siebzehn? Mir geht es jedenfalls prächtig- meine Eltern haben sich fast überschlagen, als sie meine ZAGs von letztem Jahr gesehen haben, und haben vor Freude eine Reise nach Australien mit mir gemacht (Sogar Mitch durfte mit!)  
  
Harry grinste. Mitch war Hermines Freund, den sie vor einem Jahr kennengelernt hatte. ER war ein Muggel und laut Hermine ein absolutes Genie in allen Kategorien, die es gab. Harry stellte es sich äußerst schwer vor, eine Beziehung zwischen den zwei Welten zu führen, besonders, da Hermine ja kaum Kontakt zu ihrem Freund hatte, so lange sie Hogwarts besuchte. Aber Hermine kam ja bekanntlich mit allem klar.  
  
Es war der beste Urlaub, den ich je hatte! Aber natürlich freue ich mich schon riesig auf Hogwarts- Harry, ist dir überhaupt bewusst, dass dies unser letztes Jahr als Schüler ist?! Das letzte Jahr Snape und Malfoy! Das siebt Jahr, Harry... ich hoffe, es wird so ruhig wie das sechste. Da hatten wir eine Menge Fun, oder? Meiner Meinung nach geht es auch mal ohne Dramatik und Abenteuer, bei denen man sich den Hals brechen kann. Und natürlich hoffe ich auf noch bessere ZAGs als letztes Jahr!  
  
Das war wieder typisch Hermine- sie schrieb soetwas, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass ihre Leistungen kaum zu toppen waren. Aber Harry fühlte sich äußerst unwohl, während er diese Zeilen las. Für Hermine mochte das sechste Schuljahr vielleicht ruhig und erholsam gewesen sein, doch das konnte sie nur sagen, weil sie nichts von dem wusste, was Harry in der Nacht zu Halloween geschehen war. Niemand wusste das, nicht einmal Ron oder Sirius. Selbst Dumbledore hatte eine Ahnung. Harry schüttelte die Erinnerung weg, bevor sie richtig in ihm aufkommen konnte. Er wollte sich das Geschehene nicht zurück ins Gedächtnis rufen... denn er hatte Angst davor, eines Tages vielleicht doch seinen tiefsten Herzenswünschen nachzugeben und gegen seinen Verstand zu handeln. Die Folgen davon erschienen oft genug in seinen Träumen... Er wollte nicht auch noch den Tag damit verdunkeln. Also las er weiter.  
  
Hast du etwas von Ron gehört? Lang her, dass er mir das letzte Mal geschrieben hat... was meinst du, ist er noch mit Gwen zusammen? Ach ja- und treffen wir uns wie gewohnt in der Winkelgasse? Alles Liebe, Hermine.  
  
Harry runzelte amüsiert die Stirn. Erstaunlich, wie viele Leute sich um Rons Privatleben Gedanken machten!  
  
Ach, und falls du mein Geschenk für dich vermisst, das kommt nachträglich!  
  
Auch das fand er irgendwie verdächtig. Er durchsuchte seine restliche Polst und fand auch sonst keine Geschenke. Das war ungewöhnlich; normalerweise wurde Harry von Büchern, Besenpflege und Kuchen regelrecht bombardiert. Selbst Hagrid hatte ihm diesmal nichts geschickt- auch von ihm lag nur ein Brief vor, den sich Harry zugleich näher ansah.  
  
Lieber Harry, jetzt ist es schon sechs Jahre her, seit sich dich damals vor den Dursleys gerettet habe... verdammt lange Zeit, stimmt's? Alles Gute natürlich von mir. Hab' leider nicht viel Zeit zum Schreiben, muss die Tierchen für die neuen Drittklässler füttern.  
  
Wir seh'n uns in der Winkelgase,  
  
Hagrid  
  
PS: Auf dein Geschenk musst du noch'n bisschen warten, ist mehr Arbeit als erwartet!  
  
Schließlich waren noch zwei Briefe übrig; einer kam von Hogwarts und klärte Harry wie jedes Jahr darüber auf, welche Bücher er für das kommende Schuljahr brauchte und wann der Hogwarts-Express vom Gleis 9 ¾ abfahren würde. Der letzte Brief kam von den Weasleys- das wusste Harry schon bevor er die ersten Zeilen las.  
  
Hi Harry! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!! Na, schon bereit für unser großes Finale? Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was dieses Jahr so alles ab geht! Fred und George haben jedenfalls gesagt, das siebte Schuljahr wäre eine wahre Folter (wie du weißt haben sie bei den Prüfungen fast völlig versagt!) Aber ich will hier keine Horrorgeschichten erzählen. Meine beiden Idioten-Brüder haben es übrigens geschafft, ihren Geschenkartigelladen zu eröffnen, und Mum ist ganz aus dem Häuschen über ihre ersten Einnahmen. Vielleicht ändert sie ja doch noch ihre Einstellung zu der Sache...  
  
Du fragst dich bestimmt gerade, warum du von niemandem Geschenke bekommen hast. Na ja, unser Geld war uns einfach zu schade für dich... nein, natürlich nicht. Hermine hatte die glorreichen Idee, dass wir dir dieses Jahr alle zusammen etwas schenken, mal etwas "ganz besonderes"... mehr verrat ich dich nicht, sonst drehen mir gewisse Leute den Hals um. Ich hoffe, wir seh'n uns wie immer in der Winkelgasse, bis dahin grüble schön über dein Geschenk nach und bestell deinen Paten viele Grüße von mir. Tschau, Ron.  
  
PS: oh je, jetzt wird's kompliziert...! Ich soll dir von Gwen ausrichten, falls Cho dich etwas über sie graft hat, sollst du ihre sagen, sie sei eine neugierige Zicke und... ja ja, solche Dinge eben. Übrigens sind wir noch zusammen.  
  
Aber Ron ist kurz davor, sich seine Beziehung zu ruinieren!  
  
Oh shit, Ginny schreibt mit Fluchtinte! Na ja, dann siehst du halt, was sie so vor sich hin spinnt. Was soll's? Das nächste Mal belege ich meine Briefe mit einem Anti-Schwester-Zauber! Ach ja- und sie hat etwas verschlüsseltes auf die Rückseite gekritzelt. Du musst "Hallo Ginny" sagen, damit du es lesen kannst. Jetzt endgültig Tschau, Ron.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und drehte grinsend das Blatt Pergament um. »Hallo Ginny«, sagte er.  
  
Hallo, Harry,  
  
erschien eine hellblaue Schrift auf dem Papier. Und dann:  
  
Wie geht es dir? Und natürlich herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Wir müssen uns unbedingt mal wieder treffen und reden, Harry. Du weißt schon wieso, oder...? Ich sage nur letzter Schultag... Wir sollten auf jeden Fall einige Dinge klar stellen. Und entschuldige, dass ich dich so angeschrien haben, dazu hatte ich wirklich kein Recht... Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer auf mich. Bis dann, deine Ginny.  
  
OK, dachte Harry tief einatmend. Schon beim Gedanke an das Gespräch, das Ginny wollte, fehlten ihm die Worte. Nun gut, sie hatten sich geküsst, aber war das wirklich so viel Aufstand wert? Harry erinnerte sich an diesen Moment und merkte (mal wieder), dass es alles andere als unangenehm gewesen war... Etwas hatte eindeutig geknistert, zwischen ihm und Ginny, und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl hatte Harry für die Zeit dieses Kusses in seinen Bann gezogen und alle anderen Gefühle wird durcheinander gewirbelt. Harry hatte diesen Wirrwarr heute noch nicht richtig geordnet. Tatsache war, dass das, was Cho bei ihm auslöste, ganz ähnliche Auswirkungen hatte. War das nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?  
  
Harry seufzte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass seine ewige Verliebtheit in Co in solch komplizierte Bahnen verlaufen würde. Er war ja schon beinahe eifersüchtig auf Ron; der führte mit Gwen wenigstens eine vernünftige Beziehung, die schon fast drei Monate andauerte.  
  
Ob mir sowas je passieren wird?, dachte Harry.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte es immer irgend jemand oder- etwas geschafft, seine Beziehungen zu stören, ob nun mit Cho oder (*räusper*) aus grauer Vorzeit mit Hermine.  
  
Schon erstaunlich, was nach sechs Jahren Hogwarts für Erinnerungen in Harry schlummerten, gute wie schlechte. Undenkbar, was passiert wäre, wenn Hagrid damals nicht die Tür zu den Dursleys eingetreten hätte... 


	3. Cho und Caprice

Cho und Caprice  
  
  
  
Vorsichtig klebte sie das letzte Foto auf das silbern schimmernde Papier. Es war eines der schönsten Fotos, die sie besaß, und sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr sehr schwer fiel, sich davon zu trennen. Colin Creevey hatte es für sie geschossen, vor zwei Jahren, beim Weihnachtsball im fünften Schuljahr.  
  
Cho seufzte, als sie sich das Bild mal wieder lange und sorgfältig ansah. Es zeigte sie und Harry beim Tanz; Cho trug ein langes, rotes Abendkleid, das bei jeder Drehung im Licht wunderschön schimmerte, und, so sah es auf jeden Fall auf dem Foto aus, alle Umherstehenden in seinen Schatten stellte.  
  
Cho fand immer noch, dass Harry auf diesem Bild unglaublich gut aussah für einen Fünfzehnjährigen, und dass er so gut tanzen konnte, erstaunte sie immer wieder aufs Neue. Colin hatte gesagt, sie sähen auf diesem Foto aus wie ein Traumpaar. Cho konnte dem nur beipflichten.  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich näher gekommen waren, erinnerte sich Cho verträumt- im fünften Jahr hatte sie endlich erfahren, was für eine wundervolle Person Harry Potter war; dass hinter dem umjubelten Namen ein ganz normaler Junge steckte, dem es nicht nur darauf an kam, den Helden zu spielen und auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten abgebildet zu sein. Nein- Cho hatte das wahre Ich von Harry Potter entdeckt und hatte ab diesem Moment verstanden, wieso Hermine und Ron so fest zu ihm hielten. Er hatte ihr geholfen, mit dem Verlust von Cedric fertig zu werden, hatte sich für sie eingesetzt wie noch keiner zuvor. Und sie hatte sich tatsächlich Hals über Kopf in ihn verknallt.  
  
Dann hatte das sechste Schuljahr begonnen. Und damit die Krise. Keiner von ihnen war sich wirklich klar darüber gewesen, was er nun wollte, und Cho hatte sich nicht entscheiden können, ob eine Freundschaft mit Harry nicht vorteilhafter wäre als eine Beziehung... Schließlich hatte sie sich für die Freundschaft entschieden. Irgendwie war dies jedoch auch nicht das wahre gewesen- Ihr neuer Verehrer Val hatte sein bestes gegeben, doch Cho hatte den Gedanken an Harry einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf bekommen und gleich wieder mit ihm Schluss gemacht... Und dann kam Ginny und fiel vor ihren Augen über Harry her. Cho hatte bloß dagestanden und hätte schreien können- allein der jetzige Gedanke schmerzte sie. Sie war sich nicht sicher- hatte Harry noch am gleichen Tag die Wahrheit gesagt und er empfand nichts für Ginny? Oder lag hinter diesem Kuss mehr...?  
  
Cho atmete tief durch und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass sie Harry einen Brief geschrieben hatte, mit dem sie sich wieder gut mit ihm stellen wollte. Sie würde ja sehen, ob er darauf reagierte oder nicht- und daran würde sie dann erkennen, ob Ginny seine neue Flamme war oder nur ein kleiner Ausrutscher.  
  
Sie nahm ihre Feder, tunkte sie in ein Tintenfass und schrieb den Abschlusskommentar unter das Foto:  
  
Dieses Kleid trug ich an einem der schönsten Abende meines Lebens. Mit dir würde ich es jeden Tag tragen.  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Dann legte sie die anderen Seiten der Fotocollage auf einen Stapel, rollte diesen zusammen und band ihn ihrer Eule Mynik ans Bein, damit sie es zu Hermine Granger brachte, die die Collage aus den einzelnen Teilen von ihr, Ron, George und Fred, Ginny, Hagrid, Sirius, Dumbledore und natürlich Cho zu dem ultimativen Geburtstagsgeschenk zusammenfügen würde: Einem Buch voller Erinnerungen an die vergangenen sechs Jahre Hogwarts.  
  
»Cho Liebling!«, rief die Stimme ihrer Mutter aus dem unteren Stockwerk. »Telefon für dich!«  
  
»Moment noch!«, rief Cho und öffnete das Fenster, um Mynik raus zu lassen.  
  
»Es ist Caprice!«  
  
»Ja, ich komme sofort!« Sie eilte die Treppe hinunter und nahm ihrer Mutter das schnurlose Telefon ab, um gleich wieder die Treppe hinauf zu verschwinden. Sie konnte bei Gesprächen mit ihrer besten Freundin keine Zuhörer gebrauchen. Denn Caprice war ein ganz normaler Muggel. Und wusste trotzdem alles über die Welt der Zauberei.  
  
Das war nicht nur ziemlich untypisch, sondern auch riskant, aber Cho konnte nichts daran ändern. Schon als sie klein gewesen war, waren Caprice und sie Freunde gewesen, und Cho hatte es nicht geschafft, ihre Identität als Hexe vor ihr geheim zu halten. Doch auch obwohl Caprice ein ziemlich schwieriges Mädchen mit etwas zu viel Selbstvertrauen und Eigenwillen war, war ihre Freundschaft daran nicht kaputt gegangen. Caprice hatte dicht gehalten und sogar begonnen, sich für Zauberei zu interessieren.  
  
So hatte Cho sie über alles aufgeklärt- über Hogwarts, über die Winkelgasse, über Zaubertränke, Sprüche und Arithmantik. Natürlich hatte sie auch die Geschichte von Harry Potter und Voldemort nicht ausgelassen.  
  
Caprice und Cho verstanden sich wie Geschwister (wobei Cho eine der wenigen war, denen Caprices Art nicht gegen den Strich lief), was unter anderem daran lag, dass sie die gleichen Interessen hatten. Sie besuchten schon seit Kindesalter Tanzschulen aller Art und hatten mittlerweile durchaus das Zeug zu Lehrerinnen, auch wenn Caprice ein Jahr jünger war als Cho.  
  
Das Problem war nur, einen Job zu finden.  
  
Nun hatte Cho die Lösung gefunden: Hogwarts. Dort gab es schon seit Jahren Probleme, wenn sich die Schüler auf die großen Bälle vorbereiten wollten. Das Tanzen konnte man sich nämlich nur sehr schwer durch Zauberei aneignen.  
  
Cho hatte Professor Dumbledore gefragt und der hatte sofort zugesagt, hatte aber auch verlauten lassen, dass er mindestens zwei Lehrkräfte für diese Aufgabe benötigte. Chos Idee: Caprice.  
  
»Hi Caprice!«, sagte Cho und setzte sich auf ihr Sofa; sie konnte sich auf ein ziemlich langes Telefonat gefasst machen. »Wie geht's dir?«  
  
»Wie immer«, antwortete Caprice. »Ich sitze vor meinen Hausaufgaben und bereue, dass ich nicht zaubern kann.«  
  
Cho lachte. »Das hilft dir meistens leider auch nicht weiter, glaub mir! ... Hast du dich mittlerweile entschieden?«  
  
Kurz herrschte Schweigen.  
  
»Na ja...«, begann Caprice unsicher. »Prinzipiell natürlich... aber wird das auch funktionieren? Ich will nicht als Außenseiterin dastehen, wenn man erfährt... dass ich ein Muggel bin.«  
  
»Keine Sorge«, grinste Cho. »Glaub mir, keiner wird es merken. Du weißt so viel über Zauberei, dass dich keiner nach deinen Zauberkräften fragen wird. Du gehst ja nicht als Schüler nach Hogwarts. Und doch jemand einen Zauber von dir verlangt, kannst du immer noch sagen, dass du ein Squib bist.«  
  
»Ah, verstehe. In eine Zaubererfamilie geboren, aber unfähig zu zaubern.«  
  
»Genau. Aber so weit wird es nicht einmal kommen. Ich pass schon auf, dass alles glatt geht. Komm schon! Ich dachte, du wolltest schon immer mal eine Hexe sein!«  
  
Wieder kurz Schweigen.  
  
»OK, ich tu's.«  
  
Cho jubelte innerlich. »Und deine Eltern?«  
  
»Die denken, ich gehe ein Jahr zur Schauspielschule nach London.«  
  
»Perfekt!« Sie hatte es im Gefühl- dieses Jahr würde genial werden! Ein weiteres Jahr auf Hogwarts, und dieses Mal sogar aus der Perspektive einer Lehrerin... Cho freute sich schon auf den Gesichtsausdruck von Harry, wenn er davon erfuhr. Bis jetzt dachte er ja noch, dass sie Tanzlehrerin in irgend einer offiziellen Tanzschule war...  
  
»Wann treffen wir uns dann?«, fragte Caprice. »Und wo?«  
  
»Heute in einer Woche«, sagte Cho. »Du kommst am besten zu mir und wir fahren gleich nach London.«  
  
»OK, alles klar... ich bringe die Musik mit. Brauche ich sonst noch irgendwas?«  
  
»Ähm... nein, denke nicht.«  
  
Sie quatschten noch eine ganze Weile über dies und jenes, und erst als Cho bemerkte, dass fast eine Stunde vergangen war, legte sie auf. Ein glückliches Lächeln lag dabei auf ihren Lippen. Jetzt konnten die Ferien ruhig zuende gehen. 


	4. Meetings in der Winkelgasse

Dieses Kapitel wird wohl wieder etwas länger werden... @ Maxine: Danke für das erste Review! Ich werd's mir merken *grins*  
  
  
  
Meetings in der Winkelgasse  
  
  
  
Harry war froh, dass Sirius und Amanda im Laufe der Woche kein Wort mehr über seinen Traum verloren. So konnte er die Erinnerung daran vorerst zurückdrängen und sich noch einmal ganz auf die Bücher von Zaubertränke und Verwandlung konzentrieren, die Snape und McGonnagal ihnen über die Ferien mitgegeben hatten.  
  
Nebenbei schrieb er an Hermine und Ron und schlug ihnen vor, zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn einen Treffpunkt in der Winkelgasse auszumachen, weil an diesem Tag (darauf hatte ihn Sirius aufmerksam gemacht) mehrere Läden rundes Jubiläum feierten und Sonderpreise versprachen. Rons Antwort darauf war natürlich ein sofortiges Ja und Hermine war auch einverstanden. Im weiteren Briefkontakt wollte Harry etwas mehr über sein Geschenk in Erfahrung bringen, doch Hermine und Ron blieben hart und verrieten ihm kein einziges Wort.  
  
Ob Ginny wohl auch in die Winkelgasse kommt?, fragte sich Harry, während die Tage verstrichen. Eigentlich war es ziemlich wahrscheinlich; wenn die Weasleys kamen, dann komplett. Na ja, mit Ausnahme von Charly, Bill und Percy, die ja nun wirklich andere Dinge zu tun hatten... Mit Fred und George jedoch rechnete Harry schon- sie würden sich sicher nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, zwischen Unmengen von kaufwütigen Zauberern Werbung für ihren Laden "Weasleys Zauberscherzartikel" zu machen.  
  
Und was Ginny anging... Sie wollte reden. In der Winkelgasse bot sich erfahrungsgemäß immer eine Möglichkeit zu einem Gespräch. Harry spürte ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch und gleich darauf, wie es in seinem Kopf ratterte- was sollte er sagen? Was erwartete sie von ihm? Was würde sie sagen? Was wollte sie überhaupt?  
  
Harry entschied sich, es darauf ankommen zu lassen.  
  
Wenn ich mich wie ein Idiot aufführe, dann ist es eben so, dachte er. Wenn ich versuche es zu verhindern, wird es sowieso nur noch viel schlimmer.  
  
Oder... sollte er vielleicht einfach sagen, wie es war? Dass sie ihm nichts bedeutete, und dass seine Gefühle noch immer Cho gehörten... Nein, damit stimmte etwas nicht. Und wenn es nur die Tatsache war, dass er Ginny damit wohlmöglich verletzen könnte,... es war und blieb eine Aussage, die er so nicht machen würde. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was nun die reine Wahrheit war. Dass er durch und durch verwirrt war und nicht weiter wusste, war das einzige, was momentan stimmte.  
  
Vielleicht war dies das vernünftigste, was er Ginny sagen konnte. Auch wenn sie sicher nicht viel damit anfangen könnte.  
  
Und es kam, wie es kommen musste: Zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn war Harry auch noch nicht schlauer.  
  
»Komm Harry, wir müssen los«, sagte Amanda, und er konnte hören, wie sie das Flohpulver vom oberen Regal in der Küche hervor holte.  
  
Harry kam ins Wohnzimmer, gerade um zu sehen, wie Sirius in einer grünen Stichflamme im Kamin verschwand.  
  
»Ich dachte, es hieß 9 Uhr«, nörgelte Amanda, richtete ihren Umhang und drückte Harry eine Prise Flohpulver in die Hand. »Warum guckst du nicht auf die Uhr, Harry? Wir kommen noch zu spät!«  
  
»Ich bin ja schon da.« Harry verdrehte erneut die Augen. Wenn Amanda neben Panikmache eine zweite Lieblingsbeschäftigung hatte, dann war das übertriebene Pünktlichkeit.  
  
Er stellte sich in den Kamin, rief laut »Winkelgasse!« und warf das Flohpulver. Grünes Feuer loderte um ihn herum auf, wieder konnte Harry das altbekannte Reißen spüren, er drehte sich rasend schnell um sich selbst und landete schließlich wie immer bäuchlings in einem anderen Kamin.  
  
Während er noch auf dem Boden lag, konnte Harry schon Getrappel, aufgeregte Stimmen und Eulen im Hintergrund hören; er war in der Winkelgasse.  
  
»Da bist du ja«, sagte eine Stimme, und sein Pate und half ihm aus dem Kamin. »Wir dachten schon, du wärst mal wieder falsch abgebogen.«  
  
Kaum kam Harry auf die Idee, nach dem "wir" zu fragen, stürzte eine Person mit braunroten Locken auf ihn zu und warf ihn beinahe um mit ihrer innigen Umarmung.  
  
»Oh, hallo Hermine«, sagte Harry grinsend. »So stürmisch wie eh und je, was?«  
  
»Hi Harry«, sagte Hermine und ließ ihn leicht betreten wieder los. »Ich bin schon etwas früher hier gewesen... deswegen hab' ich schon das meiste besorgt...«  
  
Harry sah, dass sie eine Tasche trug, in der sich sämtliche Bücher zu befinden schienen, die man in der Winkelgasse auftreiben konnte.  
  
»... ich brauche jetzt nur noch "Hexen des Mittelalters" und "Tränke der Liebe". Ach ja, und ich will noch irgendwelchen Kopfschmuck für den Abschlussball besorgen.«  
  
»Hast du Ron schon irgendwo gesehen?«, fragte Harry und klopfte sich den Ruß von der Hose.  
  
»Nein. Wahrscheinlich haben Fred und George den Kamin wieder für ihre Experimente missbraucht... würd' ich denen durchaus zutrauen.«  
  
»Schon klar«, grinste Harry.  
  
In diesem Moment fiel Amanda hinter ihnen mit einem lauten Krachen in den Kamin. »Ooh, ich hasse diese Art zu reisen immer noch«, beschwerte sie sich hüstelnd und taumelte in Richtung Sirius.  
  
Dann machten die vier sich auf zum eigentlichen Treffpunkt: Dem Tropfenden Kessel.  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, je so viele Menschen in der Winkelgasse gesehen zu haben. Hier war heute wahrhaft die Hölle los. Wie es aussah hatte die ganze Zaubererschaft auf das Angebot der Jubilärumsfeiern reagiert und nun quetschten und drängelten sie alle, um von den Sonderpreisen zu profitieren. Vor Flourish & Blotts standen zwei Zauberer auf kleinen Podesten und machten Werbung für limitierte Auflagen der Schulbücher, und die Eltern der Erstklässler strömten dutzendweise hinein. Die neuesten Besen "Nimbus 2005" und "Feuerblitz 1.3" erregten regelrechten Aufruhr wegen ihrer Preise und die Wand zwischen der Winkelgasse und dem Tropfenden Kessel stand zu dem besonderen Anlass von allein offen.  
  
»Ron verspätet sich«, meinte Hermine erstaunt, als sie im Eingang (bzw. Ausgang) des Tropfenden Kessels standen und nirgendwo im Raum die charakteristischen roten Haare der Weasleys entdecken konnten.  
  
»Sieht ganz so aus«, nickte Harry.  
  
Amanda zog eine besorgte Miene und meinte: »Wie wär's, Harry, wenn ich dir schon mal die Schulsachen besorge, während ihr wartet?«  
  
»Gute Idee!«, sagte Hermine, bevor Harry zu einer Antwort kam. »Könnten sie bitte so nett sein und mir diese beiden Sachen auch besorgen?« Sie drückte Amanda einen Zettel mit den fehlenden Büchern in die Hand und setzte ihren Mir-kannst-du-eh-nichts-ausschlagen-Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
»Aber sicher, Hermine. Sirius, bleibst du bei den Kindern?«  
  
»Aber klar doch, Schatz«, sagte Sirius gepresst. Und als Amanda in der Menge verschwunden war fügte er augenrollend hinzu: »Als wenn ihr zwei noch Kinder wärt.«  
  
Harry und Hermine warfen sich nur einen angenervten Blick zu, suchten sich dann einen Tisch und bestellten sich Butterbier. Kaum hatten die beiden sich gesetzt, merkte Harry, dass Hermine an ihm vorbei in Richtung Theke starrte.  
  
»Wer ist das da vorne?«,fragte sie neugierig. »Der, mit dem Sirius redet?«  
  
Harry drehte sich um und hob eine Augenbraue. Erst jetzt sah er, dass Sirius sich an die Theke gestellt hatte und mit jemandem ein Gespräch führte. Der Mann schien einige Jahre älter zu sein als Sirius; er hatte graue Haare und stand ein wenig gebeugt. Er trug einen edel aussehenden Umhang mit schimmerndem Rand und schien mit Sirius ein Gespräch zu führen, das... nun ja,... jedenfalls einen nicht gerade lustigen Eindruck machte.  
  
»Keine Ahnung wer das ist«, sagte Harry schließlich und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. »Warum?«  
  
»Irgendwie... kommt er mir bekannt vor...«, murmelte Hermine angestrengt nachdenkend. »Nur woher...? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.«  
  
»Lass mich raten«, sagte Harry. »Bestimmt hast du etwas über ihn in einem Buch gelesen.«  
  
»Kann sein, aber wenn, dann muss es ziemlich lang her sein...«  
  
»Wahrscheinlich ist es nur irgendein Bekannter. Frag' doch Sirius.«  
  
Hermine schwieg. Sie starrte immernoch zur Theke, doch jetzt zog sie misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
Harry seufzte und schaute noch einmal hin-... und er verstand Hermines Reaktion. Der alte Mann war verschwunden. Verblüfft schaute sich Harry um, doch von Sirius' Gesprächspartner war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.  
  
»Was war das denn?«, fragte er verblüfft.  
  
»Mhh«, machte Hermine nur finster. Eindeutig- sie fand das wieder höchst verdächtig. Harry konnte ihr nicht ganz zustimmen, nahm sich aber vor, Sirius nach diesem Typen auszufragen.  
  
Plötzlich hellten sich Hermines Gesichtszüge auf und sie hob den Blick. »Hey, da kommt Ron!«  
  
In diesem Moment brachte die Bedienung ihr Butterbier und versperrte Harry die Sicht, doch er konnte noch genug sehen, um sechs rote Häupter über den restlichen ausmachen zu können, sie sich auf ihn zu bewegten: Mr und Mrs Weasley, Fred und George, Ron... und Ginny.  
  
»Hey, da ist Sirius!«, rief Fred.  
  
»Und Hermine und Harry! Juuuhuuh!«, tönte Mrs Weasley quer durch den Pub und winkte ihnen zu.  
  
Sirius schaffte es, Mr und Mrs Weasley für kurze Zeit abzulenken (in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln), doch die vier anderen kamen weiter zielstrebig auf Harry und Hermine zu.  
  
»Hey Harry du Pflaume!«, lachte Ron und ließ sich auf dem Platz neben Hermine nieder, »Und hey Hermine natürlich. Wie geht's? So weit schon alles besorgt?«  
  
»Amanda macht das gerade«, sagte Harry.  
  
»Ach ja, Mrs Black!« Das war Mrs Weasley. Sie hatte sich schon von Sirius losgerissen und mischte sich nun lieber in die Gespräche ihres Sohnes ein. »Verflixt und zugenäht, ich habe sie nun immer noch nicht kennengelernt...!« Sie drehte sich wieder zu Sirius um, der bei einer temperamentvollen Person wie Mrs Weasley ganz überfordert wirkte. »Sie haben mir ihre Frau noch gar nicht vorgestellt, Sirius! Was ein Skandal!«  
  
»Äh,... ja«, sagte Sirius.  
  
Fred und George hatten derweil erste Zuhörer gefunden und präsentierten ein paar Meter entfernt ihre neueste Produktreihe "Kosmetik für ganz besondere Anlässe" an einer armen Freiwilligen, der wenige Augenblicke später zehn Zentimeter lange Wimpern gewachsen waren.  
  
Harry hatte ein ganz anders Problem. Denn jetzt stand Ginny genau vor ihm.  
  
»Hallo Harry«, sagte sie.  
  
»Hallo«, sagte Harry und nippte an seinem Butterbier.  
  
»Alles klar?«  
  
»Sicher«, sagte Harry. »Und bei dir?«  
  
Ginny schwieg und blickte an ihm vorbei.  
  
Komischer Weise schwiegen jetzt alle.  
  
Harry blickte sauer zu Ron und Hermine hinüber, die ihn verstohlen anstarrten. Als sie seine und Ginnys Blicke bemerkten, fing Ron schnell ein mit »Öhm.. tja...« beginnendes, belangloses Gespräch an und Hermine lachte, ohne dass es lustig war, was Ron erzählte.  
  
Harry wollte im Boden versinken.  
  
»Vielleicht sollten wir woanders reden«, grinste Ginny verlegen.  
  
Harry nickte bloß und stand auf. Zu seinem endgültigen Ärgernis merkte er, dass nicht einmal Sirius und die Weasley-Eltern es unterließen, ihm hinterher zu spannen, während er mit Ginny in Richtung Ausgang ging.  
  
Oooh, Harry Potter hat eine neue Freundin, tuschelten unüberhörbare Stimmen von irgendwelchen Tischen.  
  
Und das vor Schnulz triefende, sehr eindeutige »Sei bitte vor Mitternacht zurück, Ginny-Mäuschen!!!«, von Mrs Weasley, das auch die Aufmerksamkeit der letzten uninteressierten Personen auf sich zog, ließ das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen bringen.  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft, als er endlich draußen vor dem Pub stand, und auch Ginny schien ziemlich erleichtert zu sein. Gleichzeitig aber auch wütend.  
  
»Ich hasse sowas«, zischte sie, das hübsche Gesicht rot vor Zorn und Scham, und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. »Mum kann es einfach nicht lassen... mich wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln! Ich bin sechzehn! Und sie nennt mich... Ginny-Mäuschen! Das ist so ätzend!«  
  
»Mir geht's mit Amanda nicht anders«, sagte Harry grinsend; über dieses Thema konnte er sicher stundenlang mit Ginny diskutieren...  
  
»Aber... deswegen wollte ich nicht mit dir reden...«, begann Ginny in leiserem Tonfall. »Du... hast du meinen Brief bekommen?«  
  
Oh je, dachte Harry. Augen zu und durch!  
  
»Ja«, sagte er, »und ich muss dir sagen...«  
  
Plötzlich ertönte von irgendwoher ein furchtbarer Schrei.  
  
Und ein zweiter.  
  
Harry und Ginny schreckten auf und blickten in die Richtung, aus der die Schreie kamen, genau wie alle anderen in ihrer Nähe... und plötzlich war die Luft erfüllt von Schreien. Harry kannte diese Szene...! Sogar Ginny schlug die Hand vor den Mund und taumelte gegen Harry, der wie gebannt nach oben starrte...  
  
Ein riesiger, neongrün leuchtender Totenschädel, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange zu kriechen schien, prangte am Himmel.  
  
Jemand hatte das dunkle Mal beschworen. Am hellichten Tage. Hier, in der Winkelgasse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tjaja, so mancher Harry/Ginny Fanatiker hat sich schon beschwert, wie ich hier abbrechen kann... (Gruß an Krisi). Keine Sorge, das Gespräch wird fortgesetzt... *gg* 


	5. Die Botschaft im Wasser

Das vierte Kapitel... (wow, ich bin ja mal richtig schnell...*gg*) Danke an alle, die mir bisher gereviewt haben!!! (PS. an Krisi: Caprice kommt auf den ersten 2 ½ Seiten vor)  
  
Die Botschaft im Wasser  
  
  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit befanden sich auch Cho und Caprice in der Winkelgasse. Um genauer zu sein, stöberten die beiden gerade in Madam Malkins Laden nach Umhängen, die ihrem neuen Status als Lehrkräften angemessen waren. Zumindest tat das Cho.  
  
»Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dashier anziehen will«, sagte Caprice und hob skeptisch den Umhang hoch, den Cho ihr gegeben hatte.  
  
»Ah ja?« Cho , die gerade einen schönen, blauen Umhang mit Silberbestickung an den Ärmeln anprobierte, drehte sich erstaunt zu ihrer Freundin um. »Wieso nicht? Das ist einer der schönsten Umhänge, die es in diesem Laden gibt.«  
  
Caprice lächelte nur erzwungen und hängte den Umhang an seinen Platz zurück. »Na ja...«, begann sie und senkte ihre Stimme, damit niemand anderes außer Cho ihre Worte hören konnte. »Prinzipiell... ist ja alles an eurer Welt hier völlig in Ordnung und einfach genial... aber... in Sachen Mode steht ihr wirklich nicht gerade auf dem neuesten Stand, oder?«  
  
Zuerst hob Cho nur verblüfft eine Augenbraue. Dann musste sie lachen. »Ähm, tja...«, flüsterte sie, »Wir sind eben Zauberer, Caprice. Wir... laufen eben in diesen Umhängen hier rum. Das ist einfach... wie soll ich sagen... eine uralte Tradition.«  
  
Caprice schien nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein. »Ich kann aber auch Sachen anziehen, die mir gefallen, oder ist das irgendwie... anstößig hier bei euch?«  
  
Cho stockte und starrte Caprice verwundert an. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich darüber nun wirklich noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Aber eigentlich konnte sie Caprice verstehen; sie war ein Mädchen, das immer nach der neuesten Mode gekleidet war und sich meistens nicht gerade zurückhielt, wenn es darum ging, mit Reizen zu spielen. Sie kannte es ja aus der modebezogenen Welt der Muggel gar nicht anders... Jetzt, wo Cho es sich überlegte, war es tatsächlich fast lächerlich, sie sich in einem einfachen Zaubererumhang und Spitzhut vorzustellen... nein, Caprice würde soetwas sicher nie tragen. Wenigstens würde es schwer werden, sie dazu zu bewegen.  
  
»Tja, ...«, sagte Cho nachdenklich, »Ich... weiß nicht recht... ich wüsste nicht, dass es direkt verboten wäre, in normaler Kleidung herumzulaufen... du musst halt behaupten, dass du eine Hexe mit Vorliebe für Muggeltrends bist und in Hogwarts...«  
  
Cho hielt plötzlich inne. Sie hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Eingang gerichtet, wo gerade eine Gestalt den Laden betrat, deren Erscheinen sie dazu veranlasste, einen äußerst missgelaunten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.  
  
Caprice sah verwundert ebenfalls hin und verstand vorerst nicht, wieso Cho so reagierte. Der neue Besucher war ein Junge in ihrem Alter, in einen schwarzen, sehr teuer aussehenden Umhang gehüllt, mit hellblonden Haaren und einem äußerst arroganten Auftreten. So weit es Caprice von hier aus erkennen konnte, sah er gar nicht mal so schlecht aus... Und irgend etwas war an ihm,... eine seltsame Aura, die Respekt einflößte. Madam Malkin, die zuvor mit drei Kunden auf einmal beschäftigt gewesen war, ließ von denen ab und kam schnell auf den Jungen zu. Und die Kunden beschwerten sich nicht einmal.  
  
»Oh, der junge Mr Malfoy«, begrüßte Madam Malkin den Neuankömmling mit großer Höflichkeit, »Wie schön, sie schon wieder hier zu sehen. Gibt es Probleme mit ihrem Umhang?«  
  
»Ja, ich will ihn umtauschen«, sagte der Junge mit überheblicher, kühler Stimme. »Er hat Mängel am Saum.«  
  
»Oh, das tut mir außerordentlich Leid!« Madam Malkin nahm ihm den Umhang ab und eilte davon, um ein anderes Exemplar zu holen. »Sie haben für dieses Geld natürlich Anspruch auf makellose Qualität...«  
  
Cho stöhnte, verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder ihrem Umhang zu. »Geld, Geld, Geld«, zischelte sie, »davon hat Malfoy ja wirklich genug. Nur Freunde kann er sich damit nicht erkaufen.«  
  
»Wer ist das?«, fragte Caprice fasziniert.  
  
»Oh, nur der größte Schleimbrocken, den es in Hogwarts gibt«, antwortete Cho mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung. »Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherin im siebten Schuljahr. Der Beweis dafür, dass Aliens doch existieren.«  
  
Ungeachtet der eindeutigen Abneigung, die Cho gegen diesen Kerl hegte, sagte Caprice verstohlen grinsend ihre Meinung: »Interessant ist er allemal.«  
  
Cho schüttelte amüsiert lachend den Kopf. »Warte, bis du ihn richtig kennenlernst. Dann bildest du dir sicher eine andere Meinung!«  
  
»Ich freu mich schon drauf«, grinste Caprice.  
  
Sie beobachtete diesen Draco Malfoy noch eine ganze Weile, wie er sich den neuen Umhang anpassen und diese Madam Malkin wie ein Schoßhündchen um sich herum springen ließ... bis Caprice damit schließlich erreichte, was sie wollte: Er blickte in ihre Richtung. Und schien sie tatsächlich zu bemerken. Für ein paar Sekunden hielten sie konstanten Blickkontakt, genug für Caprice, um sich sicher zu sein, später noch Gelegenheit zu bekommen, etwas tiefer in diese kalten Augen zu sehen...  
  
»Komm, wir gehen«, sagte Cho. »Ich nehme denhier.«  
  
Draco Malfoy, dachte Caprice, während sie Cho in Richtung Ausgang folgte, diesen Namen werde ich mir merken...  
  
Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu ende gedacht, ertönte plötzlich lautes Geschrei von draußen. Cho blieb mit einem entsetzten Laut stehen, und auch alle anderen im Laden schreckten auf. Irgend etwas musste draußen am Himmel zu sehen sein, denn durch die Schaufensterscheibe konnte man erkennen, wie kleine Kinder mit den Fingern nach oben zeigten und zu weinen begannen...  
  
* * *  
  
Das dunkle Mal stand wieder am Himmel.  
  
»Nein...«,stammelte Ginny und klammerte sich ängstlich an Harry, »nicht schon wieder... das darf doch nicht wahr sein...!«  
  
Es ist aber wahr, dachte Harry wie erstarrt.  
  
Was das zu bedeuten hatte, wusste jeder. Erhellt durch das grausame Abbild der Angst, wurde die friedliche Stimmung in Sekundenschnelle zu einer entsetzten Stille, und gleich darauf zu einer hysterischen Panik. Niemand wusste, was zu tun war, und so rannten alle haltlos umher, in die verschiedensten Richtungen. Kinder begannen zu weinen, Frauen zu kreischen, und Harry und Ginny drückten sich an die Wand, um von dem plötzlichen Aufruhr nicht mitgerissen zu werden.  
  
Jetzt kamen auch die ersten Leute aus dem Tropfenden Kessel gestürmt, aufgeschreckt durch den verdächtigen Lärm von draußen. Der Schock saß tief, doch die Neugier der Unwissenden noch tiefer.  
  
»Was ist denn hier los?!«, hörte Harry die erschreckte Stimme von Ron, und gleich darauf die von Hermine, schrill und ungläubig: »Da oben! Sieh doch! Das dunkle Mal!«  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick erschien auch Sirius. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ließ alarmiert seinen Blick durch die aufgebrachte Menge schweifen, bevor er sich an Harry und Ginny wandte. »Konntet ihr sehen, wer das war?!«, fragte er.  
  
»Nein...«, sagte Harry noch immer ganz starr- er wollte es irgendwie nicht glauben, dass sein Gespräch mit Ginny durch ein solches Ereignis unterbrochen wurde- »es war... es war auf einmal einfach da...«  
  
»Meint ihr,... dass Todesser hier sind...?«, wisperte Ginny, die anscheinend nicht vor hatte, Harry wieder loszulassen. Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Angst.  
  
Harry konnte sie verstehen, wenn er daran dachte, was das letzte Mal geschehen war, als das dunkle Mal beschworen worden war... Es war nun schon fast anderthalb Jahre her und sie alle hatten es nur im Tagespropheten gelesen, doch das reichte auch völlig. Dementoren und Todesser hatten sich damals vereint. Karkaroff, Schulleiter von Durmstrang und ehemaliger Todesser, der nicht zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, war bei einem Angriff getötet worden, ebenso vier unschuldige Zivilisten. Seitdem lebte jeder in Angst, selbst Opfer des Wahnsinns zu werden, den Voldemort heraufbeschwor.  
  
Hermine schob sich an Ginny vorbei und brachte sich mit zornrotem Kopf in den Vordergrund. »Natürlich sind Todesser hier, was denn sonst?! Niemand anderes würde es wagen, dieses Ding zu beschwören! Darauf steht mittlerweile Askaban, falls ihr es vergessen habt.«  
  
»Oh, danke, dass du uns so schlagkräftig Mut machst, Hermine«, sagte Ron düster.  
  
Hermine funkelte ihn daraufhin kampflustig und vorwurfsvoll an, ohne jeglichen Kommentar. Dafür bin ich jetzt nicht in der Stimmung, sagte ihr eisiger Blick.  
  
»Vielleicht... ist das ganze nur ein Bluff«, stotterte Mr Weasley, der hinter Sirius erschien, als wolle er sich hinter ihm verstecken. »Sicher nur... Ein Streich von dummen Trittbrettfahrern...« Doch sein käseweißes Gesicht ließ erkennen, dass er sich mit diesen Worten nur selbst Mut machen wollte.  
  
Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich allein bei dem Gedanken, dass dashier ein neuer Angriff war... Und es war einer, ganz sicher... Der altbekannte Schmerz in seiner Narbe meldete sich zurück, das eindeutige Zeichen für die Präsenz Voldemorts... Bilder seines Traumes waren ganz unvermittelt wieder in seinem Kopf... die vielen toten Zauberer, die Kälte, das Lachen, Lucius Malfoy...  
  
Doch das, was jetzt geschah, war kein Traum.  
  
Noch immer kamen Leute aus dem Tropfenden Kessel, um sich den Grund für den Aufruhr anzusehen, und unter ihnen waren jetzt auch die verwirrten Gesichter von Fred, George und Mrs Weasley. Doch plötzlich konnte man eine Veränderung in der Bewegung erkennen. Es wurde abrupt hektischer, die Schreie schwollen zu einem schrillen Kreischen an, und als sich Harry umdrehte, um zu sehen, was los war, sah er bloß ein grelles, grünes Licht vom Pub aus aufblitzen, furchtverzerrte Gesichter, jemand brach zusammen, Jammern und Weinen, das totale Chaos.  
  
Sirius versuchte, Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine zur Seite zu schieben, denn nun schien niemand mehr Rücksicht auf andere zu nehmen. Sie konnten es jetzt allerdings nicht mehr vermeiden, in die Menge gedrängt zu werden.  
  
»Todesser!!!«, hörte man verzweifelte Rufe inmitten der undefinierbaren Schreie. »Weg hier, hier sind Todesser!«  
  
»Oh Arthur, wir hätten heute nicht herkommen sollen!«, stammelte Mrs Weasley und drückte sich zitternd an ihren Mann, zugleich im Versuch Ron, Fred und George auf einmal an sich zu ziehen. »Bleibt ja hier,...! Meine Güte, Kinder... bleibt zusammen... wir müssen weg von hier...!«  
  
»Erst einmal müssen wir Ruhe bewahren!«, rief Sirius und versuchte, die Weasleys zu beruhigen. »Wenn alle gleichzeitig versuchen, mit Flohpulver zu verschwinden, gibt es nur noch mehr Chaos!«  
  
Harry drehte sich nach hinten um und verstand, was Sirius damit meinte. Der Tropfende Kessel, der mit seiner Tür zur Muggelwelt den einzigen anderen Ausweg aus der Winkelgasse darstellte, war von mehreren dunklen Gestalten, zweifellos Todessern, besetzt worden, die die letzten anderen Zauberer nach draußen vertrieben. Das furchtbare war allerdings, dass sie es dabei nicht beließen, sondern nun ein zweites Mal willkürlich einen Todesfluch auf die Flüchtenden losschickten, der irgendwo in ihrer Mitte sein Opfer fand...  
  
Ginny konnte beim Anblick dieser grausamen Szene einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken, und Harry taumelte zurück, als ein rasender Schmerz durch seine Narbe zuckte, ein Gefühl als müsse sein Kopf zerbersten, so schlimm wie lange nicht mehr...  
  
Fensterscheiben klirrten in unmittelbarer Nähe.  
  
»Achtung!«, schrie irgend jemand.  
  
Harry und Ginny wurden angerempelt und von den anderen getrennt. Harry hörte nur noch Mrs Weasleys schrilles Kreischen nach ihrer Tochter, bevor er die Gruppe aus den Augen verlor. Schwarze Schatten mischten sich in die Menge. Von irgendwo konnte man erneut das grüne Licht eines Todesfluches sehen, gleich darauf wieder in einer anderen Richtung... Mindestens ein Dutzend Todesser mussten der Panik nach erschienen sein, und kaum jemand wagte, sich ihnen entgegen zu stellen... Alles war bloß noch ein riesiger Wirrwarr aus Angst und Schreien.  
  
Harry stockte der Atem. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte- also achtete er nur darauf, Ginny nicht loszulassen, und irgendwie von der Gefahrenquelle, wo immer die sich auch befand, weg zu kommen. Schließlich zog er Ginny hinter sich her in eine kleine, unebene Nebengasse, um dem Trubel vorerst zu entfliehen.  
  
Ginny zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihr Atem ging schnell, und als sie in der Gasse anhielten, sank sie sofort vor Angst gelähmt gegen die kalte Wand. »Sie... sie töten tatsächlich wahllos Zauberer«, hauchte sie fassungslos, »ich glaub' es nicht... wie verrückt können Menschen sein...?«  
  
»Das... sind keine normalen Menschen«, sagte Harry mit brüchiger Stimme. »Das sind... irgendwelche kranke Kreaturen...«  
  
»Und... was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte Ginny unsicher, »Suchen wir die anderen?«  
  
Harry schwieg und blickte zurück durch die Gasse auf das noch immer andauernde Chaos von flüchtenden Zauberern. Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, Sirius und die anderen jetzt noch wiederfinden zu können... falls die sich nicht auch noch untereinander verloren hatten... Aber sie konnten doch nicht einfach hier bleiben und warten, bis dieser Angriff noch viel mehr Opfer forderte...  
  
Doch ehe Harry zu einer Entscheidung kommen konnte, wurde sie ihm abgenommen. Wie es aussah bemerkten nun auch andere die kleine, unscheinbare Gasse; zwei völlig aufgelöste Zauberer, ein Mann und eine Frau, rannten plötzlich auf sie zu.  
  
Harry und Ginny wichen automatisch zurück, als sie sahen, dass ihnen auch zwei Todesser folgten.  
  
»Lauft!!!«, schrie der Mann und wedelte wild mit den Armen, als er die beiden erblickte, »Um Himmels Willen, lauft!!!«  
  
Erst als nun auch eine dritte dunkle Gestalt in der Gasse erschien, packte Harry die starre Ginny wieder am Arm und zog sie mit sich über den mit Löchern übersäten Asphalt.  
  
Verdächtiges Gemurmel und Zischen erhob sich augenblicklich hinter ihnen- kein gutes Zeichen! Harry hielt die Luft an und stieß Ginny zur Seite an eine Hauswand, und im nächsten Augenblick zischte ein grünes Licht an ihnen vorbei und löste sich kurz darauf auf.  
  
Der Mann und die Frau kamen an ihnen vorbei gestolpert, nun noch panischer als zuvor.  
  
Harry glaubte, eine geringe Chance zu sehen, Widerstand zu leisten. Er sah Ginny an und merkte verblüfft, dass sie genau den gleichen Gedanken zu haben schien; sie nickte ihm entschlossen zu und hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit.  
  
Ehe einer der Todesser einen weiteren Fluch aussprechen konnte, sprangen Harry und Ginny in die Mitte der Gasse.  
  
»Stupor!«, riefen sie exakt synchron.  
  
Damit hatten die Todesser nicht gerechnet. Zwei von ihnen wurden frontal von jeweils einem Fluch getroffen, stolperten rückwärts und brachen vor den Füßen des Dritten zusammen, der verschreckt durch diese Gegenoffensive zurückwich. Gleichzeitig blieben seine Blicke an Harry hängen, zuerst verblüfft, dann jedoch musterte sich ein böses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht unter der Kapuze ab. Doch der Todesser ging nicht zum Angriff über- stattdessen behielt er das Grinsen bei, ging rückwärts und apparierte dann plötzlich.  
  
Harry und Ginny blieben ein paar Augenblicke lang noch reglos stehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht wieder auftauchte. Und sahen sich dann schließlich erstaunt an.  
  
»Wir sind ein gutes Team«, sagte Ginny und musste tatsächlich erleichtert grinsen.  
  
»Ja«, sagte Harry. »Sieht ganz so aus.«  
  
So erquickend dieses Erfolgserlebnis auch war, sie konnten schlecht hier herumstehen und wegen drei Todessern feiern.  
  
»Komm mit!«, sagte Ginny und diesmal zog sie Harry, in die Richtung, in der die Frau und der Mann von vorhin verschwunden waren. »Ich glaube nicht, dass das die einzigen waren, die sich hier her verirren!«  
  
Harry folgte ihr ohne Einwände, allerdings musste er feststellen, dass er nach wenigen Augenblicken keine Ahnung mehr hatte, wo sie sich befanden. Er ging zwar seit sieben Jahren jedes Jahr in die Winkelgasse, um einzukaufen, allerdings hatte er noch die deren Hintergassen besucht. Als auch Ginny ein paar Mal unschlüssig vor einer Abbiegung gestanden hatte, und Harry langsam glaubte, in der Nokturngasse gelandet zu sein, blieb sie schließlich mit einem schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck stehen. Keine Menschenseele war hier auf den Straßen.  
  
»Okay«, sagte Ginny kleinlaut, »das war keine gute Idee. Wollen wir zurück gehen?«  
  
»Tja...«, sagte Harry nicht minder ahnungslos. »Ich wüsste nicht, in welche Richtung...«  
  
Sie schwiegen für kurze Zeit. Aber das brachte leider auch nichts.  
  
»Wie wär's mit dieser Richtung?«, sagte Harry schließlich und deutete auf eine Gasse rechts von ihnen, die einigermaßen freundlich aussah.  
  
Ginny nickte, und sie gingen los. Die Straßen hier waren alle furchtbar schmal und sahen abgenutzt und schäbig aus, genau wie die leerstehenden Häuser am Straßenrand. Zahlreiche Pfützen bedeckten den Boden. Was war das hier für eine Ecke Winkelgasse? Harry wollte sich eigentlich gar nicht mehr Gedanken darüber machen- die Hauptsache war, dass sie hier wieder raus kamen.  
  
Die Straße, die Harry gewählt hatte, entpuppte sich schon bald als Sackgasse. Sie standen vor einer hohen, schwarzen Mauer.  
  
»Na toll«, seufzte Ginny. »Du brauchst nie wieder auf mich hören, Harry. Ich bau' eben doch immer nur Mist.«  
  
»Nicht so schlimm«, sagte Harry resigniert. »Das kann schon mal vor... argh!«  
  
Der Schmerz kam wie ein Blitzschlag. Doch so heftig war es noch nie gewesen. Harry schlug die rechte Hand vor seine Stirn, taumelte und sank an der Wand herab auf die Knie.  
  
»Harry!«, keuchte Ginny erschrocken und beugte sich zu ihm hin, »Was ist?!«  
  
Harry versuchte, den Schmerz abklingen zu lassen, wieder klar denken zu können, doch diese Folter ließ ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen schießen- dieses Gefühl erinnerte ihn an den Cuciatus-Fluch, eine geringe Form davon vielleicht, aber auf jeden Fall überstieg es das, was ihm seine Narbe normalerweise bescherte. Der graue Asphalt mit seinen Pfützen verschwamm vor seinen Augen...  
  
»Harry! Harry!«  
  
Und dann war es vorbei. Harry zwinkerte, das Bild vor seinen Augen wurde wieder klar... Und vor ihm stand eine Botschaft.  
  
In einer der Pfützen tänzelte eine tiefschwarze Schrift im dreckigen Wasser:  
  
... Hallo Harry. Ich bin wieder da. Und ich werde immer stärker, merkst du es? Überlege dir...  
  
Es gab eine Bewegung im Wasser, die Schrift wurde weggewischt, und eine neue erschien:  
  
... ob du nicht vielleicht eine zweite Chance willst...  
  
... deine erste...  
  
... hast du im letzten Jahr verspielt...  
  
... in der Nacht zu Halloween...  
  
... ganz bereitwillig...  
  
... doch an deiner Stelle...  
  
... würde ich um eine zweite Chance betteln...  
  
... wenn du dieses Jahr überleben willst.  
  
... Also...  
  
... bettelst du?...  
  
»Ganz sicher nicht«, zischte Harry kaum hörbar.  
  
... gut. Wie du willst. Dann ist das dein Ende. Und das deiner Freunde.  
  
»Harry?! Harry, hörst du mich?!« Ginny wedelte verzweifelt mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, während sie ihn mit der anderen an der Schulter schüttelte. »Hey...! Was... was war das denn bitte?!«  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich von ihr aufhelfen. »Ich... ich...« Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
... und das deiner Freunde...  
  
Harry wusste überhaupt nichts mehr. Er wollte nur weg von hier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Puh- endlich! Ich weiß nicht warum, aber mir will dieses Kapitel einfach nicht gefallen... (hab es jetzt zum dritten Mal neu geschrieben). Mhh... na ja, vielleicht erkennt ihr ja, woran's liegt. Schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet. Eure J-Lee 


	6. Nachklang

So, jetzt endlich das fünfte Kapitel... ich hoffe, ihr fangt wieder an, mir zu reviewn... Reviews, ich brauche mehr Reviews!!! *lechz* ;-) Ein Tipp für Leute, die nicht wissen, was sie schreiben sollen: Was haltet ihr von der Idee einer Muggel-Tanzlehrerin in Hogwarts?? (@ Caprice: Ich musste dieses Kapitel zweiteilen, in Nachklang und Ein Muggel in Slytherin, weil es sonst überdimensionale Ausmaße angenommen hätte... das nächste Kapitel kommt wahrscheinlich morgen ins Internet)  
  
Nachklang  
  
Kurze Zeit später war der Angriff vorüber. Harry und Ginny merkten es daran, dass man im Hintergrund kaum noch Schreie hören konnte. Stattdessen war es nun überwiegend Schluchzen, Jammern und Weinen, das sich von der Winkelgase her in alle Richtungen erhob. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die beiden den Weg zurück fanden, doch als schließlich das Schild von Flourish & Blotts vor ihnen auftauchte, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie kaum etwas mitbekommen hatten.  
  
»Oh mein Gott!«, entfuhr es Ginny.  
  
Es war ein Bild, das man wahrhaftig nicht alle Tage zu Gesicht bekam. Erst recht nicht in der Winkelgasse. Sämtliche Fensterscheiben waren zerbrochen. Die Todesser hatte eine schreckliche Verwüstung angerichtet. Und noch viel mehr.  
  
Die Menschen waren verwirrt und voller Verzweiflung. Kleine Gruppen hatte sich um die leblosen Körper der Opfer gebildet, Trauer und Wut mischten sich zu einer Stimmung zusammen, die sich wie ein erstickender Mantel über alle anderen Gefühle legte.  
  
Einige Zauberer nahmen sich zusammen und begannen, die gröbsten Verwüstungen zu beseitigen, doch die meisten waren einfach zu schockiert und waren zu nichts in der Lage.  
  
Fragen kamen auf, aus allen Ecken: Warum? Wieso hier? Wie kann so etwas passieren? ... Schon suchte man nach Antworten, nach Schuldigen, nach Gründen...  
  
Doch bis jetzt konnte es keine Klarheit geben.  
  
Harry registrierte erst, dass er einfach dastand und nichts tat, als ihn eine Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte: »Harry! Und Ginny! Da seit ihr ja! Hier, kommt hier rüber!«  
  
»Hagrid?«, fragte Ginny verblüfft.  
  
Im nächsten Moment konnten sie ihn sehen; seine riesenhafte Gestalt erschien auf der anderen Straßenseite, und auch die anderen waren dort.  
  
Harry wollte gerade auf ihn zu laufen, als sich eine Person mit roten Haaren an Hagrid vorbeidrängte und mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht Ginny um den Hals fiel. »Mum...«, begann Ginny, doch ihre Mutter ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen. »Ginny... du glaubst nicht, was eine Angst ich um dich hatte... Gott sei dank ist dir nichts passiert...!«  
  
Auch Mr Weasley umarmte seine Tochter erleichtert.  
  
»Ist ja gut...!«, sagte Ginny, der das fast unangenehm zu sein schien, »Es ist ja nichts passiert...«  
  
»Es ist nichts passiert?!« Als Harry diese Stimme hörte, war ihm sofort klar, dass auch er um eine Umarmung nicht herum kam- es war Amanda. »Also ich würde das etwas anders interpretieren!«  
  
Und schon fand sich Harry in ihren Armen wieder. OK, jetzt konnte er verstehen, wie Ginny sich fühlen musste.  
  
»Wieso haut ihr zwei einfach ab?!«, meldete sich Ron entrüstet, und kaum hatte Amanda Harry losgelassen, kam Hermine.  
  
»Wir dachten schon...«, schluchzte sie an seiner Schulter. Harry musste sie sachte zurückschieben, damit sie von ihm abließ.  
  
»Zum Glück sind wir alle hier«, sagte Sirius. »Jetzt können wir endlich von hier verschwinden.«  
  
Und das taten sie auch. Ginny und Harry verabschiedeten sich mit einer einfachen Umarmung, als sie vor einem der vielen Kamine der Winkelgasse standen, bereit zum Aufbruch. Mr. Und Mrs Weasley folgten den Zwillingen gerade ins Feuer.  
  
»Wir seh'n uns dann in zwei Tagen am Kings Cross«, sagte Ginny. »Ich glaube, in Hogwarts haben wir mehr Zeit zum Reden.«  
  
Sie lächelte, aber es war ein erzwungenes Lächeln, hinter dem sie ihre wahren Gefühle nicht verstecken konnte. Harry nahm es ihr nicht übel. Er selbst war nach dem, was geschehen war, nicht gerade in der Stimmung für große Abschiedsreden. Die Bilder der Verwüstung waren nach wie vor in seinem Kopf, und würden es wohl auch noch eine Weile bleiben. Der Angriff auf die Winkelgasse. Ein weiterer Bestandteil der Sammlung von Erinnerungen, die sich nicht mehr löschen ließen und das eindeutige Siegel von Voldemort trugen.  
  
»Bis dann«, sagte er, drückte Ginny noch einmal an sich und ließ sie dann los.  
  
Sie nickte ihm zu, stellte sich in den Kamin und verschwand mit einem deutlichen »Fuchsbau« in den grünen Flammen. Nun war Ron der einzige Weasley, der noch anwesend war. Man sah ihm an, dass er nicht damit einverstanden war, sich jetzt von Harry und den anderen zu trennen; er stand einen Moment unschlüssig vor dem Kamin, drehte sich dann zu Harry um und machte eine warnende Geste. »Du erzählst mir übermorgen genau, was dir und Ginny passiert ist, klar? Sie wird davon ja eh nichts rausrücken. Du weißt ja- Brüdern erzählt man nicht, was man in seiner Privatsphäre macht.«  
  
»Geht klar«, sagte Harry.  
  
Auch Ron verschwand im Kamin.  
  
Dabei war sich Harry nicht einmal sicher, ob er es Ron tatsächlich erzählen würde. Und vor allem wollte. Und wenn doch, dann konnte es nicht die volle Wahrheit sein... Denn dann, wenn er von Voldemorts Botschaft erzählte, müsste er auch das erklären, was letztes Jahr zu Halloween geschehen war... Und das würde er nicht tun. Ginny hatte die Schrift im Wasser ja anscheinend nicht gesehen... demnach war dies wieder ein Geheimnis zwischen Harry und Voldemort... Die Frage war nur, ob es sinnvoll war, diese Geheimnisse aufrecht zu halten. Noch war nichts passiert, was Harry dazu gebracht hätte, um Hilfe zu beten. Noch nicht.  
  
  
  
Noch am selben Tag wurde ihm bewusst, dass kaum ein Ereignis ein größeres Chaos hätte auslösen können.  
  
Hideville war ein kleines Zaubererstädtchen, das ein gutes Stück südlich von London lag; ein Städtchen, das Harry immer wieder an Hogsmeade erinnerte, mit altertümlichen Häusern und Gassen und dem Charme eines Ortes, an dem man sich sicher fühle konnte. Harry wusste auch, woher das kam. Sirius hatte es ihm erzählt, kaum dass er Harry zu sich und Amanda aufgenommen hatte. Hideville war vor mehr als 17 Jahren ein Ort gewesen, den viele Zauberer aufgesucht hatten, um Schutz vor Voldemort zu finden. Zuerst war es nur der Name der Stadt gewesen ,der die Mengen angezogen hatte, später erst, als der Terror immer größere Ausmaßen gewann und auch Hideville nicht länger sicher war, entschied das Ministerium, einen Schutzbann sicher war, entschied das Ministerium, einen Schutzbann zu errichten, der es für Träger des dunklen Mals unmöglich machte, in die Stadt einzudringen, und der zudem jeglichen Flüchen, die innerhalb der Stadtmauern ausgesprochen wurden, ihre Wirkung nahm. So wurde Hideville tatsächlich zu einem sicheren Versteck für hunderte von Zauberern. Amanda lebte seit ihrer Kindheit hier, und Harry und Sirius hatten sich gut eingelebt. Nun war es so, dass heute kaum mehr die Hälfte der Einwohnerzahl von damals in der Stadt anzutreffen war. Dennoch hatte die Nachricht von dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse schon die Runde gemacht, als Sirius, Amanda und Harry ankamen.  
  
Menschen standen in kleinen Gruppen auf den Straßen und munkelten, vermuteten, verbreiteten die Neuigkeiten. Harry hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt, noch eins der Schulbücher fertig zu lesen, doch er fand keine Konzentration dafür. Ab und zu kamen Neugierige, um von ihm, Sirius und Amanda mehr von dem Vorfall zu erfahren, und sie hatten Mühe, die Leute abzuwimmeln. Am späten Abend meldete sich dann Dumbledore in den Flammen des Kamins. Er wirkte sehr nervös und angespannt, was bei ihm wirklich eher selten vorkam. Gerade das war sehr beunruhigend. Dumbledore erzählte, dass das dunkle Mal an diesem Morgen nicht nur in der Winkelgasse gesehen worden war, sondern auch über einigen Muggelstädten Englands. Allerdings hatte es keine weiteren Angriffe von Todessern gegeben. Harry erfuhr mit einigem Erstaunen, dass auch die Winkelgasse von einem uralten Bann umgeben war; Dumbledore senkte bei diesem Part den Kopf und sagte: »Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Voldemort ist mächtiger geworden. Anscheinend... sind die alten Schutzbänne kein Hindernis mehr für ihn.«  
  
Das darauffolgende Schweigen enthüllte Hilflosigkeit. Ein Gefühl, das die eisige Kälte zurückzubringen schien, und noch etwas anderes, verankert in Harrys Kopf, eingebrannt in seine Erinnerungen.  
  
Dann ist das dein Ende. Und das deiner Freunde.  
  
Wieso um alles in der Welt musste das neue Schuljahr bloß auf diese Weise beginnen?!  
  
  
  
Zwei Tage später hatte sich der Aufruhr alles andere als gelegt. Auf den Titelseiten des Tagespropheten äußerten sich Zeugen, Opfer und ängstliche Berichterstatter genauso wie Professor Dumbledore und Zaubereiminister Fudge. Wobei nicht das geringste zu Stande kam; die interessanten Fragen wurden so gut es ging umgangen, und immer wurde beteuert: Das Ministerium hat alles unter Kontrolle! Dass dem nicht so war, bewies der Artikel, den Ron Harry genau in diesem Moment vor die Nase hielt. Harry konnte kaum glauben, was er da las und entriss Ron die Zeitung, um genau hinzusehen. Und tatsächlich- da stand es schwarz auf weiß:  
  
Das Chaos breitet sich nun auch auf Hogwarts aus. Professor Dumbledore, der vielfach ausgezeichnete Leiter der Schule, ließ gestern Abend verlauten, er könne zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres nicht zugegen sein, um der traditionellen Begrüßungsfeier beizusitzen. So abwegig dies zu sein scheint- es ist in der Tat unumgänglich. Dumbledore machte sich schon gestern auf den Weg nach London, wo ja bekanntlich alles drüber und drunter geht in den Debatten um mangelnde Sicherheit vor Angriffen, wie sie erst die Winkelgasse erleben musste...  
  
»Er ist in London!«, erboste sich Ron. »Ist das zu fassen?! Dumbledore hat noch nie am ersten Schultag gefehlt! Das kann ja noch heiter werden!«  
  
Harry nickte betrübt.  
  
Sie standen am Gleis Neundreiviertel und erwarteten den Hogwarts-Express; die Weasleys, Hermine, Sirius, Amanda und Harry. An Rons Seite war Gwen, die mittlerweile vor ihrem fünften Jahr stand und mit ihrer lieblichen Gestalt einen ziemlichen Kontrast zu ihrem Freund bildete. Hermine unterhielt sich im Hintergrund mit Amanda.  
  
»Meint ihr, er erreicht etwas?«, fragte Ginny, zögerlich neben Harry in den Tagespropheten blickend.  
  
»Ich weiß nicht«, sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
»Ich wüsste nicht, was er erreichen könnte«, knurrte Sirius über sie hinweg.  
  
  
  
Es ist doch überall das gleiche, dachte Caprice, während sie Cho mit Rollkoffer und Rucksack über den Gleis Neundreiviertel folgte. Selbst hier, in einer so phantastischen Welt, gibt es Terrorismus. Wir sind eben doch alle nur Menschen.  
  
Doch Caprice hatte nicht vor, sich durch solche Sachen die Laune verderben zu lassen. Wieso auch? Sie würde heute Tanzlehrerin an einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei werden. Und es überkam sie eine fast hämische Vorfreude auf die Gesichter der vielen, auf alte Traditionen bedachten Zauberer, wenn sie etwas Pepp in die Begrüßungsfeier von Hogwarts bringen würde...  
  
Cho verhielt sich schon seit der Ankunft auf Kings Cross hektisch. Sie drängelte sich mit ihrem Gepäck förmlich vorwärts, um Harry Potter zu suchen. Caprice wusste mittlerweile ziemlich gut, wie ihre Freundin zu diesem Jungen stand, der in der Zaubererwelt allbekannt war; sie hatte von Cho genug Geschichten gehört. Sie kannte auch all die anderen, die mit ihm in Verbindung standen, zumindest indirekt: Hermine, die Streberin, Ron, den Trottel, Hagrid, den Halbriesen und natürlich auch Ginny, das kleine Weasley-Gör, von dem Cho fast jeden Tag inbrünstig erzählte. Allerdings war die interessanteste Person, die Caprice bisher kannte, Draco Malfoy. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass Cho ihn anscheinend für einen Mistkerl hielt. Um genauer zu sein war es Caprice grundsätzlich egal, was andere dachten, ganz gleich ob von ihr selbst oder von anderen Leuten. Sie war wichtig; ihre Meinung zählte, und wenn sie etwas wollte, erreichte sie es auch. Das war Caprice höchstpersönlich. Selbst wenn Draco Malfoy vom Großteil der Erdbevölkerung als Mistkerl erklärt werden würde, von ihrer Meinung wurde sie dadurch nicht abgebracht; sie würde ihn näher kennen lernen.  
  
»Wo ist er nur?!«, zischte Cho und schob verärgert ein paar Erstklässler zur Seite.  
  
Caprice seufzte und folgte ihr weiter. Ihrer Auffassung nach hatte Cho sowieso verloren. Wenn dieser Harry Potter es mit ihr ernst gemeint hätte, hätte er sich bei ihrem Streit für eine Beziehung entschieden. Ginny hatte die Gelegenheit ergriffen und sich Harry geangelt- was sprach auch dagegen?  
  
»Hey, krieg ich deine Adresse?«  
  
»Was?!«  
  
Stirnrunzelnd blieb Caprice stehen und drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand ein braunhaariger Junge mit einem verlegenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er war vielleicht ein Jahr jünger als sie, trug einen dieser albernen Spitzhüte und trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere.  
  
Die erste Anmache, die ich heute höre, dachte Caprice erstaunt. OK, dafür, dass er mich nicht wie die anderen hier einfach blöd anstarrt, bekommt er Bonuspunkte. Außerdem kommt mir das ziemlich gelegen...  
  
»Ich... ähm...«, stammelte der Junge und lief rot an. Wie es aussah hatte er nicht mit einer Reaktion von Caprice gerechnet.  
  
Caprice setzte ihr unwiderstehliches Lächeln auf, ging auf ihn zu und legte den rechten Arm um seine Schultern. »Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun,... ähm... wie war dein Name?«  
  
Der Junge schluckte und holte tief Luft. »Ich... äh... äh... mein Name ist... äh... Tim.«  
  
»Also, Tim,« sagte Caprice, »du gehst doch auch nach Hogwarts... also,... hör zu. Ich werde in diesem Jahr eure Tanzlehrerin sein und gebe bei der Begrüßungsfeier einen kleinen... Einblick. Könntest du so nett sein und die Musik anstellen, wenn ich dir ein Zeichen gebe?«  
  
»Äh... klar!«  
  
»Gut, dann sehen wir uns in Hogwarts wieder. Bis dann.« Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ ihn los. Der arme Junge war ganz verwirrt und brachte nicht einmal ein »Tschüß« über die Lippen.  
  
In diesem Augenblick erschien Cho wieder auf der Bildfläche und winkte ihr ungeduldig zu. »Hey, Caprice! Wo bleibst du?!«  
  
»Bin schon da«, grinste Caprice und zwinkerte Tim noch einmal zu, damit er ihre Abmachung ja nicht vergaß. Dann wandte sie sich mit unechtem Interesse an Cho. »Ähm... hast du Harry gefunden?«  
  
»Nein«¸ brummte Cho missmutig. »Hier ist heute anscheinend zu viel los.«  
  
Caprice hob die Schultern. »Du siehst ihn bestimmt im Zug.«  
  
Cho schwieg verdrießlich. Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, hier am Bahngleis noch ein wenig unter vier Augen mit Harry zu reden, nicht in der Gegenwart seines lästigen Anhängsels, das sie zweifellos im Zug kaum loswerden konnte. Sie hatten viel zu lange nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Es gab so viel zu erzählen.  
  
Ein leises Rattern wurde hörbar. Die ersten Schüler beugten sich neugierig zu den Bahnschienen, Leute griffen zu ihren Koffern und hörten auf zu reden, allgemeine Aufregung kam auf dem Bahngleis auf.  
  
»Oh, er kommt«, sagte Cho, froh, dass sie etwas aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
  
Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr mit großem Getöse ein. Der weiße Dampf erhob sich über dem Gleis, als die gewaltige Maschine zum Stehen kam. Die Türen öffneten sich, und augenblicklich drängten sich die Schüler in die Abteile.  
  
»Ach, was ich noch sagen wollte«, sagte Cho zu Caprice, während sie sich in das Gedränge vor einer Abteiltür einreihten, »Netter Zug von dir, doch noch meinen alten Zauberumhang anzuziehen. Ich dachte schon, ich bringe dich gar nicht mehr dazu.«  
  
»Tja«, lächelte Caprice bloß hintergründig und sah kritisch an sich herab. Ich werd ihn schon nicht mehr lange anhaben, glaub mir. Doch sie sagte anstandshalber: »Du hattest eben doch Recht.«  
  
Chos Blick war plötzlich von ihr abgewandt. Caprice drehte sich um- in der Hoffnung, vielleicht wieder Draco Malfoy zu erblicken, doch diesmal hatte sie nicht dieses Glück. Chos Abwesenheit entsprang dem Anblick der Personen, die im Abteil nebenan gerade in den Zug stiegen; Caprice identifizierte sie den Beschreibungen Chos nach sofort als Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley. So sieht der große Held also aus, dachte sie, nicht einmal enttäuscht. Sie hatte wirklich schon weniger gutaussehende Berühmtheiten gesehen... Doch nichts an diesem Potter war zu vergleichen mit Draco Malfoy. Darauf kam es aber gar nicht an. Der Punkt der Sache war, dass Harry Potter zusammen mit Ginny Weasley das Abteil betrat. Er half ihr vielmehr, ihren Koffer hinein zu hieven, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und sie ebenfalls hoch zog. Ihr Augenkontakt dabei war beachtlich. Mh, kein schlechtes Paar, dachte Caprice.  
  
Wahrscheinlich dachte Cho etwas ähnliches. Ihr finsterer Blick ließ zumindest auf ziemlich üble Laune schließen. »Komm, wir gehen ins hintere Abteil«, knurrte sie.  
  
Caprice fügte sich ohne Kommentar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel kommt die Performance- versprochen! *g* 


	7. Ein Muggel in Slytherin

OK, jetzt kommt Caprices großer Auftritt (Trommelwirbel). @ Caprice: Ich hatte keine Lust, die ganze Szene mit dem Auftritt noch mal umzuschreiben, ich hoffe du verzeihst mir...  
  
Ich würde mich über noch mehr Reviews freuen (ich weiß ich nerve, g)!  
  
  
  
Ein Muggel in Slytherin  
  
  
  
Wie beinahe jedes Jahr hatte es während der langen Zugfahrt zu regnen begonnen. Nun, da sich das prachtvolle Schloss vor ihnen erhob, hatte sich der Himmel graublau verfärbt, bildete dicke Wolken und schickte ab und zu lange, grelle Blitze gen Hogwarts. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss rannten die Schüler schließlich mit über den Kopf gezogenen Umhängen hastig über das nasse Gras, um möglichst schnell ins warme, trockene Schulgebäude zu kommen. Hagrid hielt dabei drei ängstliche Erstklässler auf einmal unter seinem weiten Mantel geschützt, was äußerst rührselig aussah und Harry mal wieder aufs Neue davon überzeugte, was für ein liebenswerter Kerl er doch war, dieser Hagrid.  
  
Als sie völlig durchnässt das große Tor erreicht hatten und die Treppen zur großen Halle emporstiegen, stieß Ron Harry plötzlich aufgeregt in die Seite. »Hey, sieh mal!«, sagte er und deutete über das Treppengeländer nach unten. »Sieh mal, wer da kommt.«  
  
»Mh?«, fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn und drehte sich um. »Wo denn? Wer?«  
  
»Na da unten! Sie kommt gerade durchs Tor!«  
  
Harry suchte verwundert,... und fand. In Begleitung eines ihm unbekannten, braunhaarigen Mädchens betrat sie das Schloss. Für einen Moment war Harry zu verdutzt, um logisch zu denken. Cho Chang war hier? Wie war das möglich; sie war doch schon 18... erst jetzt begann es bei ihm zu rattern. Hatte sie ihm nicht geschrieben, sie hätte eine Stelle als Tanzlehrerin bekommen? Was tat sie dann hier? Es war schwer, die logische Antwort zu finden, denn prinzipiell freute sich Harry einfach nur, dass sie hier war...  
  
»Ey, du hältst den Verkehr auf!«, nörgelte Neville Longbottom hinter ihm. Harry ließ vom Geländer ab und folgte Ron und Hermine weiter nach oben, durch die Tür zur großen Halle und gleich darauf zum Tisch der Gryffindors.  
  
Also hab' ich doch noch Gelegenheit, mich bei Cho zu entschuldigen, dachte Harry bange und versuchte, sich die Zeilen ihres Briefes so gut wie möglich ins Gedächtnis zurück zu führen.  
  
Wir können uns ja mal wieder treffen... so wie in alten Zeiten...  
  
Na toll, dachte Harry mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung. Wie soll ich es hinkriegen, mit Cho und Ginny gleichzeitig zu reden, ohne eine von beiden zu verletzen oder eifersüchtig zu machen...?! Das gibt sicher noch Ärger!  
  
  
  
Währenddessen hatte jemand anderes ganz andere Sorgen.  
  
Caprice war in der Eingangshalle stehen geblieben und wartete ungeduldig auf Tim. Wenn sie eins nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war das Unpünktlichkeit, und Tim schien diese Wesensart gerade aufzuweisen. Auf Jungs konnte man sich eben nicht verlassen, es war doch immer das gleiche... Obwohl... Caprice bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass Tim es vergessen hatte, wo er doch vielleicht mit einem erneuten Kuss auf die Wange rechnen durfte... wahrscheinlich trödelte er einfach nur.  
  
Cho stand neben ihr und versuchte, an sie heran zu kommen. »Hey«, knurrte sie, »Verrätst du mir vielleicht mal, auf wen du hier wartest? Hallo? Ich rede mit dir! Wieso stehen wir uns hier die Beine in den Bauch?«  
  
»Ich muss dir was beichten«, grinste Caprice nur spitzbübisch, ohne sie anzusehen.  
  
»Ach?« Chos Gesicht verriet leicht besorgtes Erstaunen. Sie kannte Caprice wirklich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihre Ideen nicht immer die harmlosesten waren. »Dann lass hören.«  
  
In diesem Moment erkannte Caprice Tim durch das Tor kommen. »Warte einen Moment!«,sagte sie zu Cho und rannte auf den Jungen zu. Der blickte erstaunt auf und strahlte dann übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
»Oh, hallo!«, sagte er.  
  
»Hallo«, lächelte Caprice übertrieben freundlich - der Junge musste ja nicht unbedingt merken, dass er für sie nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war- und zog ihn aus dem Kreis seiner Freunde weg zu sich. Diese beäugten Tim daraufhin sofort eifersüchtig.  
  
»Jetzt kannst du mir deinen Gefallen tun, Tim.« Dann beugte sich Caprice zu ihrem großen Koffer und öffnete ihn. Heraus holte sie vor den erwartungsvollen Augen des Jungen eine tragbare Stereoanlage, die Tim sogleich anstarrte, als sei sie ein außerirdisches Artefakt. Und nicht nur Tim. Alle anderen, die einen zufälligen Blick auf Caprice erhaschten, verdrehten ungläubig die Köpfe; wer brachte schon eine Stereoanlage mit nach Hogwarts?!  
  
»Äh...«, stammelte der Junge hilflos.  
  
Caprice hielt ihm das Gerät entgegen. »Hier. Dir gehört mein vollstes Vertrauen. Ich hoffe, du missbrauchst es nicht. Das Teil war teuer. Na ja... bring' es jedenfalls in die Halle und stell es irgendwo hin, von wo aus man in der ganzen Halle etwas vom Sound hören kann, klar?«  
  
Tim nickte, allerdings mit misstrauisch gerümpfter Nase.  
  
»Bitte was?!«, fragte Cho total verwirrt aus dem Hintergrund.  
  
Caprice kümmerte sich nicht darum. »Wenn ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, drückst du auf diesen Knopf und drehst auf volle Lautstärke, gerafft?«  
  
Tim nickte eifrig und nahm die Stereoanlage entgegen, als würde er heißes Eisen anfassen. »Was für ein Zeichen?«, fragte er dann begeistert.  
  
»Mm...«, überlegte Caprice, »Wie wär's mit dem?« Sie ließ ihm einen zuckersüßen Handkuss zufliegen. »Kannst du dir das merken?«  
  
»Ähä... denke schon.«  
  
»Gut, dann lauf schon. Husch, husch.«  
  
Sie gab ihm einen Schubs, und Tim verschwand die Treppen hinauf, wobei er die Augen nicht von Caprice lassen konnte und deswegen beinahe umgerempelt wurde. So ein Trottel, dachte Caprice vergnügt.  
  
Als sich Caprice wieder umdrehte, blickte sie in die leicht zornig funkelnden Augen ihres Gegenübers.  
  
»Was- soll- der- Aufstand?«, fragte Cho mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. »Wozu... brauchst du das Radio?!«  
  
Caprice lachte auf. »He- Hab' mal ein bisschen Phantasie, Cho! Ich dachte mir, wir zwei als neue Lehrerinnen könnten doch eine kleine Kostprobe von unserem Können geben, bevor wir uns in die Arbeit stürzen.«  
  
»Kostpr... du meinst, einen Auftritt?«, fragte Cho mit zweifelnd verengten Augen. »Toll, dass du mir das so früh erzählst! Einen Auftritt?! Von... unserem Können? Auf... unsere Musik? Hier... bei der Begrüßungsfeier?!!«  
  
Caprice hob die Schultern. »Warum nicht?«  
  
  
  
Cho holte tief Luft, um Caprice zurechtzuweisen, doch sie hielt inne und sagte dann gar nichts. Sicher- sie hatten sich geeinigt, eigene Musik für den Tanzkurs zu wählen- das heißt, sogenannte "Muggel-Musik". Zweifellos war diese Musik einfach viel geeigneter für ihren Kurs als normale Zauberer- Leiern, wie sie immer auf dem Bällen gespielt wurden. "Moderne Tanzstile" waren in ihrem Lehrgang der Hauptbestandteil, aber trotzdem gefiel Cho der Gedanke nicht, gleich die große Halle zu platzen und wohlmöglich mit Hip- Hop auf die armen Zauberer einzudreschen, ohne dass die sich etwas daran gewöhnen konnten. Andererseits... saß so etwas wie ein kleines Teufelchen in ihrem Kopf, das ihr einredete, es wäre doch prinzipiell eine ziemlich geile Idee... Das wäre eine Premiere in Hogwarts; welcher Zauberschüler erlebte schon eine Performance von Profis auf Muggel-Musik...?  
  
»Was ist?«, fragte Caprice seufzend, als einige Sekunden in Schweigen vergangen waren.  
  
»Jetzt sei keine Spielverderberin! Ich hatte Diva-Dance und Chris Aguilera eingeplant, also...«  
  
»OK, machen wir's.«  
  
Caprice grinste verstohlen. »So kenn' ich dich.« Und gleichzeitig dachte sie: Oh je, wird die heute noch ausrasten!  
  
Gemeinsam betraten sie die große Halle, unter deren Decke ein schauriges Gewitter zu toben schien, während hunderte von Kerzen den düster-schönen Raum erhellten. Caprice sah sich wie gefesselt um. Tatsächlich hatte Cho nicht zu viel versprochen; Hogwarts war ein wundervoller Ort.  
  
Die meisten Schüler waren bereits eingekehrt und saßen an den vier langen Tischen, und ganz vorne in der Halle stand ein fünfter Tisch, an dem die Lehrer Platz genommen hatten. Auffällig war, dass auf dem großen Stuhl in der Mitte nicht wie nach Chos Berichten ein alter Mann mit weißem Bart und Halbmondbrille saß, sondern eine Frau mit strengem Dutt und ebensolchem Blick. Professor McGonnagal, fiel es Caprice ein. Auf sie passte dieses Aussehen. Doch eigentlich interessierte sich Caprice nicht sonderlich für die Lehrerschaft Hogwarts, also ließ sie lieber die Blicke durch die Reihen von Schülern schweifen.  
  
Unzählige Blicke kamen zu ihr zurück. Hauptsächlich die Blicke von älteren Jungs. Caprice lächelte in sich hinein. Es war eben überall das gleiche.  
  
Auf der Stelle begann sie, sich wundervolle Vorurteile zu bilden. Der Tisch, an dem sie Harry Potter und diesen unübersehbaren rothaarigen Ron Weasley ausmachen konnte, war eindeutig Gryffindor, und ihrer Meinung nach hauptsächlich von Schaumschlägern und Möchtegern-Helden besetzt. Tja... dann gab es Hufflepuff, worüber sich Caprice nicht viele Gedanken machte. Das Haus, in das die Versager kamen, ohne Frage. Da war ja sogar Ravenclaw besser, von dem Cho sie schon seit jeher zu überzeugen versuchte. Ravenclaw war Caprices Ansicht nach aber eher etwas für Leute, die sich in die zweite Reihe schieben ließen, nachgiebig und viel zu gutmütig waren, so wie Cho. Der einzige Tisch, an den sich Caprice setzen würde, war Slytherin, und das lag nicht nur daran, dass Draco Malfoy daran saß. Von dem, was Cho ihr erzählte, hatte Caprice zwar nicht viel positives heraushören können, um ehrlich zu sein gar nichts, doch was für Cho negativ war, stellte für Caprice zum Teil durchaus etwas gutes dar. Einfluss, Macht, Erfolg und Durchsetzungsvermögen. Slytherin war das einzige Haus, das diese Prinzipien förderte und einhielt. Etwas dunkles umgab diejenigen, die man Slytherins nannte; Tatsachenberichte, nach denen hauptsächlich Slytherins den Weg des Bösen wählten, der unsympathische, Ex-Todesser Professor Snape, und solche Dinge. Das versprühte Verachtung. Aber auch Respekt. Das war eine Mischung, die Caprice ungemein zusagte. Sie war kein braves Mädchen. Das war sie noch nie gewesen und würde sie nie werden.  
  
Vorerst setzte sie sich allerdings zusammen mit Cho an den Tisch der Ravenclaws. Sie war sich ja sowieso noch nicht sicher, ob man sie überhaupt in eines der Häuser verteilen würde. Caprice war schließlich soetwas wie eine Lehrkraft.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wirklich alle eingetrudelt waren. Zuletzt kamen die Erstklässler, eine kleine Gruppe von Gestalten, die beinahe unter ihren Spitzhüten verschwand, und trabten bis zum Podest.  
  
Dann erhob sich endlich jemand am Lehrertisch: McGonnagal.  
  
»Ich freue mich, sie hier auf ein Neues willkommen zu heißen«, fuhr ihre Stimme durch die Halle. »Für alle, die es noch nicht gelesen oder anderweitig mitbekommen haben, ist als erstes zu sagen, dass Professor Dumbledore zur Zeit in London ist. Ich werde ihn für die Zeit seines Fortbleibens als leitende Person vertreten.«  
  
Es folgte die Verteilung der Erstklässler. Caprice langweilte sich zu Tode und blickte sich in der Halle nach Tim und ihrer Stereoanlage um. Sie fand beides am Hufflepuff-Tisch in der Mitte der Halle. War ja typisch.  
  
Bla, bla, dachte Caprice und bemühte sich, ihre mangelnde Begeisterung gegenüber den anderen, gespannt lauschenden Personen am Tisch nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen. Wann kommt die endlich zum entscheidenden Punkt? Zu mir?!  
  
»... bleibt noch zu sagen, dass wir dieses Jahr zwei neue Lehrkräfte hier begrüßen dürfen.« Caprice erwachte hoffnungsvoll.  
  
»Zwei nette junge Damen, die euch das erste Mal die Möglichkeit geben, eure tänzerischen Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen.«  
  
Meine Güte, dachte Caprice. So wie die das sagt, stellt man sich einen Haufen walzertanzender Zauberschüler vor. Die wird sich wundern...  
  
»Darf ich vorstellen, Cho Chang und Caprice Tyler.«  
  
Cho zog Caprice am Ärmel mit sich nach oben. Alle drehten sich zu ihnen um und applaudierten begeistert, sogar ein Jubelpfiff ertönte. McGonnagal räusperte sich und Caprice und Cho setzten sich schnell wieder.  
  
»So,... gut... dann fahren wir fort...«  
  
»Nein, Moment bitte!« Cho war wieder aufgestanden. »Professor McGonnagal, wir beide würden gerne...« Tja, wie drückte man das am besten aus? »Wir würden den Schülern gerne einen kleinen Einblick in den... modernen Tanz gewähren.«  
  
McGonnagal blickte für einen Moment lang drein, als hätte sie falsch verstanden. Die Schüler waren verblüfft und drehten nun ausnahmslos ihre Köpfe zu ihnen herum. Nach einer Weile entstand positiv verblüfftes Gemurmel und Geflüster, und McGonnagal sah bald mit ihrer finsteren Miene gegenüber den gutgestimmten Schülern ziemlich alt aus. Selbst die Lehrer zu ihren Seiten nickten ihr grinsend zu.  
  
»Na gut«, sagte sie schließlich. »Gerne, wenn sie das möchten.« Damit zuckte sie mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder.  
  
Cho grinste Caprice fröhlich an.  
  
Die Schüler gaffen nun erwartungsvoll.  
  
»Legen wir los«, sagte Caprice, drehte sich zu Tim um und gab ihm den Luftkuss. Tim hatte schon die ganze Zeit aufmerksam auf dieses Zeichen gewartet und drückte gehorsam die Starttaste.  
  
Die ersten Takte von Christina Aguileras "Dirrrty" dröhnten durch die große Halle. Eine einheitliche Bewegung trat ein: Sämtliche Münder klappten auf, und sämtliche Schüler kippten fast von ihren Stühlen bei dem Versuch, den Ursprung dieses... äußerst ungewöhnlichen Ereignisses zu sehen. Tim wurde bei so viel Aufmerksamkeit rot vor Scham.  
  
Caprice und Cho gaben den Ravenclaws die Anweisung, sie auf den Tisch zu heben. Sie brauchten nicht lange warten. Sofort war ein halbes Dutzend fiebernder Jungs zur Stelle, die ihnen hoch halfen. Caprice sah aus den Augenwinkeln Draco Malfoy, der vom Slytherin-Tisch aus etwas perplex zu ihr herüber schaute. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er es bemerkte.  
  
Und dann legten sie los. Eher gesagt, legte Caprice los. Denn als Cho gerade zu tanzen begann, streifte Caprice in einer höchst anmutigen Bewegung den Umhang von ihren Schultern. Cho fiel vor Entsetzen beinahe vom Tisch. Und Professor McGonnagal sah aus, als würden ihr gleich die Augen aus den Höhlen springen.  
  
Dieses Mädchen war einfach... völlig übergeschnappt. Nun stand sie da, auf dem Tisch der Ravenclaws, und bewegte sich wie eine wahre Diva zu der derben Musik.  
  
Caprices Aussehen ließ so manchem den Atem stocken. Wie war 1.75 groß, hatte lange, braue Haare, die hochgesteckt waren und in ein paar Strähnen in ihr makelloses Gesicht fielen. Ihre Augen waren sonderbar grün und hatten einen dunklen Rand, der ihre ganze Gestalt finster wirken ließ; finster, aber doch unglaublich schön... Was die Reaktion der Leute bewirkte, war aber vielmehr ihr gewagtes Outfit. Stiefel und Minirock, dazu ein Oberteil, das kaum mehr ein Oberteil, sondern viel mehr ein schwarzes Netz war, dem es nicht einmal ansatzweise gelang, den schwarzen Push-up zu verstecken...  
  
Cho spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Sie vergaß die Tanzschritte und stand für ein paar Augenblicke einfach nur starr auf dem Tisch. Dann war es ihr zu viel und sie stieg herunter. Nein- so hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Oh Gott, wie McGonnagal dreinschaute; Cho traute sich gar nicht, in Richtung Lehrertisch zu gucken und wollte im Boden versinken, so peinlich war ihr die Situation. Was glaubte Caprice, wo sie hier war?! Sie konnte sich in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, doch nicht aufführen wie eine Go-Go-Tänzerin!!!  
  
Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte Caprice, so verwunderlich es auch immer war, die ganze Halle mitgerissen. Die Schüler standen plötzlich auf und tanzten mit- oder zumindest versuchten sie es. Die Jungs pfiffen und jubelten, sprangen um sie herum wie Hunde. Dirrrty!, klang es wieder und wieder, und alle waren begeistert.  
  
Mit Ausnahme von Professor McGonnagal und Snape.  
  
»Was ist das denn für Musik?«, fragte Snape mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte er Slytherin gerade 50 Punkte abziehen müssen. »Ist das... äh... Muggel-Musik?«  
  
McGonnagal antwortete nicht. Davon hatte sie nun wirklich keine Ahnung.  
  
»Es ist gut!«, sagte Professor Sprout und bekam leichte Zuckungen, in der Versuchung, mitzutanzen. Madame Hooch und Madame Pomfrey schlossen sich dem an.  
  
Lupin und Sirius, die beiden Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sahen sich bloß an und grinsten amüsiert.  
  
Caprice war ganz in ihrem Element machte alle Jungs mit den zum Teil nicht sehr anständigen Bewegungen des Tanzes verrückt. Verflucht, dachte sie, warum tanze ich nicht auf dem Slytherin-Tisch... dann hätte ich Draco ein wenig imponieren können... Aber das war jetzt nicht so wichtig. Wichtig war, dass sie es mal wieder geschafft hatte, eine völlig absurde Situation für sich zu gewinnen.  
  
»Das- ist- ja- hammergeil!«, staunte Ron. Auch her konnte sich dem Anblick dieses Mädchens nicht entziehen. Seine Augen klebten förmlich an ihr. Harry hätte ihn am liebsten hinweisend angestoßen; er hatte die Laserblicke von Gwen im Gegensatz zu Ron längst gemerkt.  
  
»War mir klar, dass du so notgeil bist!«, fauchte sie und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
Aber Ron achtete nicht einmal auf sie.  
  
Zugleich erklangen die letzten Takte des Liedes. Caprice blieb nach einer letzten Drehung stehen, ein Bild, als wäre der Tisch der Ravenclaws eine Bühne, das Kerzenlicht die Scheinwerfer. Ihre Ausstrahlung erstreckte sich über die ganze Halle. Niemand sagte einen Ton. Reihenweise standen noch immer die Münder offen. Cho ließ sich mit dunklen Vorahnungen tief in ihren Stuhl sinken- na klasse. Hoffentlich hatte Caprice genug schauspielerisches Talent, um das zu erklären!  
  
Applaus und Rufe erfüllten den Raum. Manche Mädchen hatten sich abgewandt und taten so, als hätten sie besseres zu tun als sich soetwas anzusehen. Neid, dachte Caprice, zufrieden in die Menge blickend. Hier werde ich so richtig aufblühen.  
  
Der Applaus verklang langsam und Caprice wurde von einem ganzen Rudel Ravenclaw-Jungen vom Tisch gehoben. Sie fing dabei absichtlich erneut Draco Malfoys Blick auf. Seine Augen blitzten interessiert, gleichzeitig aber auch irgendwie... abwertend. Es war beinahe unheimlich. Man sah diesem Jungen nicht an, was er wirklich dachte.  
  
Schließlich erhob sich Professor McGonnagal und es kehrte Ruhe ein. Caprice überkam ein Moment des Zweifels; hatte sie übertreiben? Würde eine Hexe, egal wie verrückt, soetwas tun?  
  
»Nun...«, begann McGonnagal mit einem Ausdruck der Gleichgültigkeit. »Ich danke euch... und besonders dir, Caprice... für diese...« Sie suchte vorsichtig nach Worten. »... Äußerst lehrreiche Demonstration über... was auch immer.«  
  
Caprice verbeugte sich knapp und setzte sich neben Cho. Sehr begeistert scheint diese Oma ja nicht zu sein, dachte sie. Na ja, darauf kommt es nicht an.  
  
Von irgendwo aus dem Hintergrund reif jemand: »Zugabe!!!«  
  
  
  
Sämtliche Köpfe drehte sich nach hinten um.  
  
McGonnagal räusperte sich und fuhr unbeirrt fort. »So, und nun gilt es nur noch, ein passendes Haus für dich zu finden, Caprice.«  
  
Cho atmete erleichtert auf. Wenigstens hatte McGonnagal nicht erkannt, dass Caprice ein Muggel war.  
  
»Mh, ich denke, du als Lehrerin brauchst nicht den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen... du kommst in ein Haus deiner Wahl. Du hast bis morgen Zeit, dich zu entscheiden.«  
  
Caprice jubelte innerlich. Das wurde ja immer besser! Die Ravenclaws waren sofort Feuer und Flamme- sie redeten Caprice zu, bei ihnen zu bleiben, eine Ravenclaw zu werden.  
  
Sie erhob sich. »Professor McGonnagal?«  
  
  
  
Wieder richtete sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. McGonnagal blickte über ihrer Brille erstaunt zu ihr. »Ja, Caprice?«  
  
»Ich denke, ich brauche keinen Tag, um mich zu entscheiden. Ich weiß bereits, wo ich hingehöre.«  
  
Cho lächelte hinter ihr glücklich, genau wie alle anderen Ravenclaws. Caprice genoss den Moment der Unsicherheit, kostete ihn voll aus, bevor sie sagte: »Slytherin.«  
  
Ein Raunen durchfuhr die Reihen. Caprice spürte, wie Cho ungläubig die Brauen hob. Sogar McGonnagal neigte verwundert den Kopf.  
  
»Nun..«, sagte sie dann wieder, »...na dann... sei für dieses Jahr eine Slytherin.« Sie machte eine auffordernde Geste mit der rechten Hand. Caprice nickte, nahm ihren Umhang und ging, ohne Cho noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, zum Tisch der Slytherins. Die Blicke folgten ihr, teilweise mit Verachtung und Unverständnis, hauptsächlich aber mit Enttäuschung. Die Slytherins grinsten hingegen nur schadenfroh gegenüber den anderen Häusern, überlegene, überhebliche Blicke. Oh ja, Caprice war sich sicher; hier würde sie sich wohl fühlen.  
  
Ganz bewusst steuerte sie einen Platz am Tisch an, der sie so dicht wie möglich an eine ganz bestimmte Person brachte; als sie sich setzte, saß Draco Malfoy ihr fast gegenüber. Der erste Schritt war getan.  
  
Sie wurde sofort von allen Seiten aufgeregt angesprochen. Nur Draco blieb völlig unbeeindruckt sitzen und sah sie an, als er sagte: »Willkommen in Slytherin. Ich schätze Leute, die wissen, welche Entscheidungen ihnen Vorteile bringen.«  
  
Caprice lächelte. Wahnsinn- für die ersten Worte, die zwischen ihnen fielen, war das gar nicht so übel...  
  
»Und ich schätze Leute, de es verstehen, die Vorteile zu nutzen.«  
  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Caprice war ungemein fasziniert. Wie konnte es ein junger Mensch schaffen, so intellektuell auszusehen?!  
  
»Wie es aussieht, interessierst du dich für Muggel-Trends«, begann er, während er Caprice begutachtete. »Wie kommt das?«  
  
Caprice wählte sorgfältig ihre Worte, bevor sie antwortete. Die Art, wie Draco das Wort Muggel aussprach, zeigte ihr, dass er diesem Thema ziemlich kritisch gegenüber stand. Er hatte etwas gegen Muggel; das fühlte sie. Sie musste vorsichtig sein. »Ich...«, begann sie schließlich vorsichtig, »ich interessiere mich nicht direkt für... Muggel. Ich beschäftige mich nur gern mit ihrer Welt, ihrer Musik, ihren Traditionen... irgendwie muss man ja verstehen, wie sie ohne Zauberei klarkommen.«  
  
Draco rümpfte die Nase. »Ich halte nicht viel davon. Muggel sind dumm und einfältig und mischen sich wie Parasiten unter uns. Ihre... Traditionen halte ich nun wirklich für... unwürdig, sich damit zu befassen.«  
  
Caprice ließ sich ihre aufkommende Unsicherheit nicht anmerken, und auch nicht ihre leichte Wut. Wie konnte dieser Kerl soetwas behaupten?! Hält er mich für dumm und einfältig?!, dachte sie fassungslos. Bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass er sie ja für eine Hexe hielt.  
  
»und... fandest du den Auftritt... unwürdig?«  
  
»Na ja...«, Draco lehnte sich grinsend in seinen Stuhl zurück. »Du legst Wert darauf, die Leute zu schocken, oder? Und die arme Cho hast du völlig aus der Fassung gebracht. Wäre es keine Muggel-Musik gewesen.. hätte es mir fast schon gefallen.«  
  
Caprice grinste. »Wusste ich's doch.«  
  
»Woher...« Dracos Miene wurde wieder zweifelnder. »Woher hast du diese Vorliebe für Muggeltraditionen? Geerbt?«  
  
Oh oh, das war eine Fangfrage. Jetzt durfte sie nichts falsches sagen. »Ich weiß es nicht«, log Caprice schnell. »Meine Eltern zumindest... sind nicht sehr begeistert von meinem Hobby. Sie haben keine sonderlich gute Beziehung zu der Sache. Und ich habe keine Muggel-Verwandten, falls du das meinst.«  
  
Wie es aussah hatte sie damit gesagt, was Draco hören wollte. Er nickte zufrieden. »Natürlich nicht.« Er schwieg kurz, dann verengte er die Augen und grinste sie an. »Weißt du was?«  
  
»Was?«  
  
»Du bist die geborene Slytherin, glaub mir. Das sehe ich dir an. Der sprechende Hut hätte dich sicher zu mir geschickt.«  
  
Na also, dachte sie triumphierend und lächelte verführerisch. »Ich hätte mich auch nirgendwo anders hinschicken lassen... ähm, wie war dein Name noch gleich?« Natürlich wusste sie, wie er hieß, aber sie wollte hören, wie er ihn aussprach.  
  
»Ich heiße Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.«  
  
»Ich bin übrigens Caprice. Und freue mich sehr auf ein Jahr Hogwarts.«  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, das war's. Im nächsten Kapitel geht's heiß her... 


	8. Die Späher

Meiner ersten Schätzung nach bekommt diese FF an die 30 Kapitel (und die werden alle nicht sehr kurz)... da hab' ich also noch einiges zu tun! PS: Liest eigentlich überhaupt jemand diese Geschichte??? *hilflosumherblickt* Ich kann mir ja auch weiter selber Reviews schreiben, aber das ist irgendwie auch nicht sehr motivierend *schluchtz!* Also, wer bis hierhin gelesen hat und noch nicht gereviewt hat, den flehe ich auf Knien an: Tu es! biddebidde! Aber nu geht's erst mal weiter mit dem neuen Kapitel *g* und das ist ganzschön lang...  
  
  
  
Die Späher  
  
  
  
Es war... eine seltsame Situation. Cho konnte noch nicht wirklich glauben, was sie gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen und mit eigenen Ohren gehört hatte. Ihr war natürlich klar, dass die gute Caprice ein eigenwilliges Wesen besaß und selten Rücksicht auf andere nahm, wenn sie ihre Entscheidungen fällte. Trotzdem war Cho auf eine solche Aktion von ihr nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Sie saß fassungslos da und fühlte sich, als wäre Caprice ihr in den Rücken gefallen, und das ganz bewusst. Slytherin. Sicher, wenn man es genau nahm, passte dieses Haus wie die Faust aufs Auge zu Caprices Persönlichkeit. Aber tief in ihrem Inneren hatte Cho sich etwas anderes erhofft... dass ihre beste Freundin in das Haus geschickt wurde, deren Mitglieder sie mehr als alles in der Welt verabscheute, konnte kein gutes Zeichen für dieses Jahr sein.  
  
Was Cho jedoch noch viel mehr störte als Caprices Zugehörigkeit zu Slytherin, war die Tatsache, dass Caprice ihr während dem weiteren Verlauf der Begrüßungsfeier keinen einzigen Blick mehr gönnte. Sie hing stattdessen wie eine Klette an... Malfoy, diesem widerwärtigen Kerl, und es sah ganz so aus, als fände Caprice tatsächlich etwas an ihm... Es wurde Cho unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich an ihn heranmachen würde. Nein, es war mehr als Unbehagen, das sie dabei überkam; es war Angst. Caprice wusste nicht, mit wem sie sich da einließ! Sie war und blieb ein... Muggel! Es war ihr wirklich nicht anzuraten, mit dem größten Muggelhasser dieses Universums zu turteln!  
  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nahm Cho zur Beruhigung einen Schluck Kürbissaft. Sie machte sich wahrscheinlich viel zu viele Sorgen.  
  
* * *  
  
Die Feier neigte sich rasch ihrem Ende zu. Harry war mehr als ein mal der drängende Gedanke gekommen, hinüber zum Ravenclaw-Tisch zu gehen und Cho zu begrüßen, er ließ es dann aber. Cho sah seit dem etwas ausschweifenden Auftritt ihrer seltsamen Freundin sowieso nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt aus, und morgen war ja auch noch ein Tag.  
  
Ron hatte einige Hände voll damit zu tun, Gwen aufzumuntern und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er Caprice nie wieder schief anschauen würde. Harry und Hermine grinsten sich kopfschüttelnd an, während sie zuhörten- sie wussten, Ron konnte diese Versprechen, die er gerade ausschweifend abgab, sowieso nicht einhalten. Gwen müsste Ron schon Scheuklappen anlegen, um ihm seine Gewohnheiten auszutreiben.  
  
Es wurde spät und die Gryffindors verschwanden die Treppen hinauf, um in ihre Schlafsäle zu gelangen. Ron und Gwen diskutierten noch, bis sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum gelangten, dann verschwand Gwen zusammen mit Hermine in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle.  
  
»Die is' vielleicht ne Nummer«, seufzte Ron und blickte seiner Freundin kopfschüttelnd nach. »Diese Eifersucht ist ja schon fast krankhaft!«  
  
Harry nickte grinsend. »Vielleicht solltest du dir abgewöhnen, zu sagen, was du denkst, wenn dir ein Mädchen gefällt. Und du solltest den Mund früher zuklappen. Dann würde sie's nicht gleich merken.«  
  
»War Cho damals auch so drauf?«, fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd, »Ich meine... vielleicht liegt das in der Familie.«  
  
»Kann schon sein«, sagte Harry schulterzuckend. Mehr Kommentar unterließ er vorerst zu diesem Thema. Eifersucht mochte vielleicht tatsächlich eine Eigenschaft sein, die in der Familie Chang verbreitet war. Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er in dieser Hinsicht auch nicht viel besser war. An die Zeit nach seiner Trennung von Cho erinnerte er sich noch immer nicht gern; er sah dann Cho und Val händchenhaltend vor sich und spürte ein schmerzendes Kribbeln im Bauch.  
  
Harry blieb noch eine ganze Weile wach, während Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean schon keinen Laut mehr von sich gaben. Es gab eine Menge, worüber er nachdenken musste. Eine Menge komplizierter Dinge. Wieder einmal versuchte er vergeblich, sich darüber klar zu werden, ob nun Cho oder Ginny seine Gefühle gehörten. Und wieder einmal kam er zu keinem klaren Ergebnis. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm diese Entscheidung ganz und gar nicht leicht fallen würde.  
  
Harry wäre froh gewesen, wenn das momentan sein einziges Problem gewesen wäre. Unglücklicher Weise beschäftigte ihn seit einigen Tagen jedoch noch ein ganz anderes Thema mit einer ganz anderen Wirkung auf sein Gemüt. Genau genommen beschäftigte ihn dieses Thema schon seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts- seit er wusste, dass ein gewisser Zauberer namens Voldemort existierte. Doch jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem sich- zumindest begann Harry das ernsthaft zu befürchten- all seine bisher aufgestauten, schlimmsten Alpträume bewahrheiten könnten; all das, was in den vergangenen Jahren immer so haarscharf verhindert werden konnte... Dieshier war sein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts. Er bezweifelte, dass es nur im positiven Sinn einen Höhepunkt darstellen würde.  
  
Die ersten Grundsteine für die gewohnten Strapazen waren ja bereits gelegt; ein wunderbarer Traum von Tod und Verwüstung, ein Angriff auf die Winkelgasse, Botschaften von Voldemort im Wasser... Harrys Erfahrung nach steigerten sich diese schönen Dinge bis zum Ende des Schuljahres so weit, dass er entweder von abtrünnigen Lehrern beinahe umgebracht, beim Quidditch vom Besen geworfen, von Basilisken vergiftet, von Dementoren geküsst, auf Friedhöfe verschleppt oder von Werwölfen angefallen wurde. Ja, dachte Harry mit einer Art von schwarzem Sarkasmus, wie er ihn noch nie bei sich selbst entdeckt hatte, da bot sein Traum von Lucius Malfoy, der ihn erstach, mal eine ganz neue Möglichkeit... Und nicht zu vergessen mussten Unschuldige sterben, sämtliche Menschen, die ihm auf irgend eine Weise am Herzen lagen, gerieten in Lebensgefahr, und die gesamte Zaubererwelt sah sich dem Untergang gegenüber.  
  
Harry fühlte, wie eine leichte Übelkeit in ihm aufkam. Aus diesem drastischen Blickwinkel hatte er die Dinge tatsächlich noch nie zuvor betrachtet. Doch er erkannte mit einer erschreckenden Gewissheit, dass es Zeit war, die Dinge so zu betrachten. Niemand konnte sich etwas vormachen. Egal, wie sehr Cornelius Fudge und so manch anderer verirrter Kopf im Ministerium es abstreiten wollte, Voldemort war wieder auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht. Bisher hatte er das bloß noch nicht gezeigt; im letzten Jahr hatte er offensichtlich Kräfte gesammelt und Pläne geschmiedet, wie Dumbledore eindringlich gewarnt hatte.  
  
Eines war auf jeden Fall klar: Langweilen würde Voldemort dieses Jahr niemanden.  
  
Während Harry so dalag und seinen Gedanken nachhing, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. Es war wie ein leuchtender Geistesblitz in seinem Kopf und fegte die restlichen finsteren Bilder hinfort. Tatsächlich hätte er es beinahe vergessen: Das Buch der dunklen Künste. Hermine hatte es ihm vor zwei Jahren geschenkt, und seitdem lag es die meiste Zeit unter Harrys Bett und wartete darauf, gelesen zu werden. Harry hielt es so gut wie möglich geheim- Ron, Hermine und Dumbledore waren die einzigen, die offiziell davon wussten, und das war auch gut so. So manch einer mochte es falsch verstehen, wenn er erfuhr, dass Harry Potter ein Buch der dunklen Künste besaß... Dumbledore hatte es jedoch nicht zensiert, sondern hatte ihnen zugesprochen, sie sollten versuchen, das Wissen, das sich in diesem Buch über die dunklen Mächte befand, zu analysieren und dadurch Schwachstellen und Gegenzauber zu finden. Harry bewunderte heute noch das Vertrauen, das Dumbledore damit bewiesen hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich selbst so sehr vertraut hätte.  
  
Das einzige Problem bei diesem Buch der dunklen Künste war auch gleichzeitig das größte Problem an der Sache. Tatsache war, dass es nur aus schwarzen, leeren Seiten bestand und kein Versuch, es mit Zauber lesbar zu machen, je Erfolg geerntet hatte. Seit zwei Jahren versuchte Harry fast jeden Abend, den Schlüssel zu dem Wissen zu finden, das sich in diesem Buch befand. Vergeblich. Selbst Hermine hatte es mittlerweile fast schon aufgegeben und Ron belächelte ihrer beiden Versuche bloß noch.  
  
Über die Ferien ließ Harry das Buch immer hier in Hogwarts- vorsichtshalber- weil er nicht wollte, dass es an einen weniger sicheren Ort gelangte.  
  
Und nun fiel Harry dieses verfluchte Ding wieder ein. Stirnrunzelnd setzte er seine Brille auf, drehte sich um und beugte sich nach unten, um es unter dem Bett hervorzuholen...  
  
Da bemerkte er, dass das Leuchten, das er sich eben eingebildet hatte, nicht von seinem Geistesblitz gekommen war. Das Buch leuchtete. Schwach nur, aber es leuchtete, wie Kerzenlicht in etwa, und es flackerte auch genauso.  
  
Harry starrte es für einen Moment nur verdutzt an, dann blickte er alarmiert zu den anderen Betten hinüber, griff hastig nach dem Buch und versteckte es unter seiner Decke, bevor einer der anderen etwas bemerkten konnte. Am liebsten hätte er ja Ron geweckt... aber nein, das musste er sich erst selbst genauer ansehen.  
  
Als er sicher war, dass keiner seiner Zimmergenossen aufgewacht war, legte er das geschlossene Buch in dem schweren Lederband vor sich und betrachtete es vorsichtig. Es sah seltsam aus; fast, als würde es im ganzen glimmen und glühen, aber es war nicht heiß. Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten? Harry überlegte scharf- hatte er irgendetwas gesagt? Ein Wort, einen Laut, irgendetwas, das eine Wirkung auf das Buch haben könnte? Wenn ja, erinnerte er sich nicht mehr daran. Nein- das Buch hatte von selbst angefangen zu leuchten.  
  
Langsam und mit fast triumphierender Vorfreude schlug er es auf. Die Seiten waren nun weiß. Und eine Schrift erschien:  
  
Athelstan Avon:  
  
Das Buch der dunklen Künste  
  
Seid gegrüßt, der ihr meiner Schriften Wissen findet,  
  
und die Gunst meiner Familie auf eurer Seite habt.  
  
Harry stutzte. Oh, dachte er und rümpfte verwirrt die Nase. Na toll. Die Gunst seiner Familie? Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heißen? Avon... den Namen hab' ich noch nie gehört.  
  
Innerlich schulterzuckend blätterte er weiter um. Mit schwarzgrau schimmernder, winziger Schrift begann nun ein Vorwort, das sich über mindestens zwanzig Seiten zog, danach, wie ein Lexikon gegliedert, mindestens zweitausend hauchdünne Seiten mit unzähligen Begriffen, Formeln und Namen. OK, dazu hatte Harry nun wirklich keine Lust. Froh darüber, dass sich das blöde Ding nach zwei Jahren doch entschlossen hatte, sich wie ein Buch zu benehmen, klappte er es wieder zu und versteckte es wieder unter dem Bett, wobei er seinen Gryffindor-Schal benutzte, um das anhaltende Leuchten zu verbergen.  
  
Dann fuhr Harry plötzlich herum. Er wusste nicht recht, wieso er es tat, auf jeden Fall blickte er im nächsten Moment in Richtung Fenster. Ihm war schon wieder ,als käme ein eisiger Hauch ins Zimmer, doch dieses Mal sah er selbst, dass das Fenster verschlossen war. Aber irgend etwas war, was nicht sein sollte... Harry spürte es, ein bekanntes Gefühl, das ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ... Hatte er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas dort draußen gesehen? Eine Bewegung oder irgend etwas?  
  
Er bezwang den Impuls, sich für verrückt zu erklären und sich wieder hinzulegen, und stieg stattdessen aus dem Bett. Vor dem Fenster blieb er stehen und blickte nach draußen. Es war eine wolkenverhangene, graue Nacht, über den Wipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes konnte man keinen einzigen Stern leuchten sehen. Nichts regte sich. Harry verengte die Augen und sah genauer hin. Die Schatten der Bäume tanzten dunkel im Wind, doch waren es wirklich Schatten?  
  
Harry konnte nichts genaueres erkennen, deswegen zog er sich resigniert vom Fenster zurück und ging wieder ins Bett. Er beschloss, nicht weiter herumzugrübeln. Das Resultat daraus wäre sicher sowieso nichts weiter als Kopfschmerzen bis zum Morgen. Also drehte er sich auf die Seite und versuchte, einzuschlafen. Er hatte noch genug Zeit, sich mit den Schriften dieses... Athelstan Avon zu befassen.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Der nächste Tag begann und Harry hatte es sich zum festen Vorsatz gemacht, mit Cho zu reden. Aber es kam, wie es kommen musste: Harry steuerte beim Frühstück auf den Ravenclaw-Tisch zu, hatte sich gerade einen guten Anfang für ein Gespräch ausgedacht, da bemerkte er, dass Cho nicht anwesend war. Das war ja mal wieder typisch.  
  
Harrys fragender Blick veranlasste einen jüngeren Ravenclaw dazu, ihm ohne Aufforderung die Lage zu erklären: »Cho ist nicht hier. Sie hat gesagt, sie muss zusammen mit dieser Caprice Tyler die erste Tanzstunde vorbereiten.« Ein verstohlenes Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Jungen. »Ihr Siebtklässler habt es gut!«  
  
»Was...?«, stammelte Harry fast erschrocken, »Soll das heißen,... wir haben gleich heute...«  
  
»Tanzunterricht, ja. Mensch, ich will auch schon siebzehn sein... wollen wir tauschen?!«  
  
Liebend gern, dachte Harry beklommen und trabte zu den Gryffindors zurück. Prinzipiell hielt er die Idee von einem Tanzkurs an Hogwarts witzig und durchaus nicht schlecht... Aber nach dem, was Caprice gestern hier vorgeführt hatte, musste es sich bei diesen Tänzen um solche handeln, wie sie "normale" Zauberer kaum kannten. Pop, Hip-Hop und solche Sachen... Na ja, andererseits war es sicherlich amüsant, Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle auf solche Musik tanzen zu sehen. Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass er sich selbst in Grund und Boden blamieren würde. Trotzdem heiterte ihn das Bild vom unfähigen Malfoy durchaus auf.  
  
Wenigstens würde er Cho sehen.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück begann der erste Schultag mit dem allseits beliebten Fach Zaubertränke. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was die Schulleitung dazu geritten hatte, seinen Jahrgang seit nunmehr drei Jahren als Willkommensgruß in die muffigen Kerker zu schicken, doch er hatte sich nun fast schon daran gewöhnt. Snapes fanatischer Hass auf ihn war zwar noch immer nicht ganz abgeklungen, hielt sich aber seit geraumer Zeit in Grenzen.  
  
Im Gegensatz dazu hatte sich eines ganz und gar nicht verändert: Das Verhältnis zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins, und ganz besonders zwischen Harry und Draco Malfoy. Als Harry, Ron und Hermine den Kellerraum mit kaum einer Minute Verspätung betraten, brauchte Harry nicht einmal zu Malfoy hinübersehen um zu wissen, welchen Gesichtsausdruck er gerade aufsetzte, und dass Crabbe und Goyle herablassend den Kopf schüttelten.  
  
Was in Feindschaft beginnt, endet in diesem Fall wohl auch in Feindschaft, dachte Harry resigniert. Doch das machte ihm auch nicht wirklich etwas aus.  
  
Die Stunde verlief relativ langweilig, und Harry handelte sich fünf Strafpunkte für Gryffindor ein, weil er in Gedanken schon bei der Tanzstunde und bei Cho war.  
  
Hermine stieß ihn daraufhin verärgert in die Seite.  
  
Harry musste grinsen. Das würde sich wohl auch nie ändern.  
  
Der Tanzunterricht fand nahe der Verbotenen Abteilung statt; in dem Raum, in dem früher der Spiegel Nerhegeb gestanden hatte.  
  
Beim Aufstieg in den Turm äußerte Hermine erste Bedenken.  
  
»Ich kann mich mit diesem neuen Fach nicht anfreunden«, murrte sie naserümpfend. »Ich meine... tanzen... das kann man auch irgendwann anders lernen. Wieso opfert Dumbledore Schulzeit dafür?«  
  
Ron hob die Schultern. »Schätze, das musst du ihn selbst fragen, wenn er aus London zurück kommt. Und so lange lernen wir eben tanzen.«  
  
Hermine schnaubte verächtlich. »Also ich werde nicht so obszön herumhampeln wie diese selbsternannte Slytherin.«  
  
Ron grunzte. »Ja, ich glaube, bevor du dich halbnackt auf Tischen räkelst, werden Crabbe und Goyle Jahresbeste.«  
  
»Ich freu mich schon darauf, dir zuzusehen«, entgegnete Hermine grinsend.  
  
Cho und Caprice erwarteten sie mit strahlenden Gesichtern, als sie den Raum betraten. Caprice geizte dabei auch heute wieder nicht gerade mit Reizen. Sie trug zwar einen langen Slytherin-Umhang, darunter jedoch wieder Minirock und ein schwarzes Top. Während Ron sie so unauffällig wie möglich anzugaffen versuchte, hatte Harry viel mehr Augen für Cho. Sie blickte ihm entgegen, als er eintrat, und winkte ihm beherzt lächelnd zu. Er winkte zurück. Eigentlich hätte er im Moment viel lieber Privatgespräche mit ihr geführt, als Tanzunterricht zu nehmen, aber das musste weiterhin warten.  
  
Bald waren alle Siebtklässler eingetrudelt und standen in einem Halbkreis um die zwei Lehrkräfte herum.  
  
»So,« sagte Cho grinsend und blickte in die Runden. »Das ist also eure erste Tanzstunde. Als erstes möchte ich sagen, dass wir euch hier sowohl auf die Bälle vorbereiten sowie euch im modernen Tanz einweisen werden. Das heißt, ihr müsst nicht nur soetwas machen, wie es uns Caprice gestern vorgeführt hat.«  
  
Erleichtertes Gemurmel erhob sich bei den Schülern.  
  
»Aber«, begann Caprice verschmitzt, »da uns erst einmal kein Ball ansteht, werden wir damit anfangen.«  
  
Es folgte eine ziemlich amüsante Stunde. Zu Harry und Rons größter Erleichterung bat Caprice zuerst nur die Mädchen zu sich, die Jungs setzten sich derweil an die Wand und schauten interessiert zu. Hermine warf Harry und Ron einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, und sie sah so bedauernswert dabei aus, dass die beiden lachen mussten. Doch es fiel nicht nur Hermine schwer, den Anweisungen der beiden "Lehrerinnen" zu folgen und sich auf Musik zu bewegen, die weder einen richtigen Takt noch Rhythmus zu haben schien. Nach einer Weile gaben Cho und Caprice es auf und verlegten den Schwerpunkt der Stunde dahinein, den Hüftschwung zu üben. Wobei Hermine endgültig verzweifelte.  
  
Harry betrachtete die Szene mit mildem Interesse. Er war froh, nicht selbst da zu stehen und sich zu blamieren, doch er stellte schnell fest, dass manche Jungs durchaus so aussahen, als wollten sie sich ziemlich gern beteiligen. Erstaunlicher Weise war sogar Malfoy dabei. Harry merkte, dass seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Caprice gehörte. Na so was, dachte er, Draco wird sich doch wohl nicht in jemanden mit Muggel-Kleidung verlieben...  
  
Als die Stunde vorüber war, erhob sich Harry, folgte Ron aber nicht sofort zum Ausgang.  
  
»Wo bleibst du?«, fragte Ron drängend, »Komm, dein Geburtstagsgeschenk wartet auf dich!«  
  
»Dann lass es noch ein paar Minuten länger warten. Ich will noch schnell mit Cho reden.«  
  
»Oh«, sagte Ron grinsend. »Schon klar. Wir warten in der Bücherei auf dich.« Damit verschwand er mit den letzten Nachzüglern aus dem Raum und Harry war mit Cho und Caprice, die sich um die CDs und die Stereoanlage kümmerten, allein.  
  
Nein, nicht ganz allein.  
  
»Oh, Potter, du bist ja auch noch hier. Hoffst du auf Autogrammkarten oder doch auf Einzelunterricht?«  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. »Ich weiß nicht, Malfoy. Ich hatte es einfach nicht sehr eilig.«  
  
Malfoy nickte und grinste sein Wieso-Sollte-Ich-Mich-Überhaupt-Mit-Etwas- Wie-Dir-Unterhalten-Grinsen. Er wandte sich ab und blickte zu Cho und Caprice hinüber. Caprice sah ihn, sprang auf, warf dabei achtlos einen Stapel CDs um und rannte auf ihn zu.  
  
»Komm, wir gehen«, sagte Malfoy, warf einen überlegenen Blick zurück zu Harry und Cho und verschwand dann zusammen mit Caprice, die sich sofort bei ihm eingehakt hatte und scheinheilig grinste.  
  
Harry und Cho blickten ihnen mit beinahe identischem Gesichtsausdruck nach. Dann gab sich Harry einen Ruck, ging auf Cho zu und half ihr, die CDs wieder einzusammeln. »Ist das mit den beiden schon offiziell?«, fragte er beifällig.  
  
Cho hob lächelnd den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. »Das ist eben Caprice«, sagte sie. »Lässt nichts anbrennen, was lecker aussieht.«  
  
»Tja, das ist fast schon zu beneiden. Andere Leute gehen nicht mal das Risiko ein, sich was auf den Herd zu stellen.«  
  
Cho lachte leise, und Harry fühlte sich für einen Moment verflucht gut. Er wusste, dass Cho seine selbstironischen Andeutungen mochte. Und ihr Lachen zeigte ihm, dass sie die Entschuldigung verstanden und angenommen hatte.  
  
»Und, wie ist das Gefühl, Lehrerin zu sein?«, fragte er, um das Gespräch voranzutreiben.  
  
»Ach, ganz in Ordnung«, antwortete Cho,. »Ich darf endlich brüllen, ausrasten, herumkommandieren... Und noch ein Jahr durch die Gänge vom alten Hogwarts schleichen. Das war mir eigentlich am wichtigsten. Wieder hier zu sein... ist ein wirklich schönes Gefühl. Ich hatte wirklich noch keine Lust, euch alle hinter mir zu lassen und ein Jahr zu warten, bis ihr auch von der Schule geht. Dashier... ist wie ein Zuhause für mich. Und alle, die hier sind...«  
  
»Sind wie eine Familie.«  
  
Cho senkte lächelnd den Kopf. »Genau so ist es. Und außerdem... fand ich, dass ich irgend etwas noch zuende bringen muss.«  
  
Harry spürte, dass sie ihn wieder ansah.  
  
»Ich wollte nicht einfach offen lassen, was zwischen uns war, Harry.« Ihre Stimme war leise, kaum mehr zu hören. »Da ist eine Lücke, verstehst du? Ich weiß einfach nicht ... was nun richtig ist. Es ist so schwierig...«  
  
Sie suchte nach Worten. Harry war verblüfft- er hatte geglaubt, ihm lägen eine Menge unklarer Worte auf dem Gewissen, doch Cho ging es ganz ähnlich. Er wünschte, ihr helfen zu können, die Worte zu finden, die sie brauchte. Denn er war sich sicher, sie stimmten mit den seinen überein.  
  
Und schließlich sagte sie tief einatmend: »Ich weiß nicht, was ich für dich empfinde. Deswegen kann ich mich jetzt... auf nichts festlegen, nicht heute und auch nicht morgen. Ich weiß es einfach nicht.«  
  
Endlich war es raus. Eine Spannung fiel von ihnen ab, die den ganzen Raum hätte füllen können. Harry war Cho unendlich dankbar, dass sie dieses Thema sofort aufgegriffen hatte. Er war sich sicher, hätte er das übernommen, dann hätte es bis Weihnachten gedauert.  
  
Cho hob schüchtern den Blick, in Angst, etwas falsches gesagt zu haben. »Verstehst du das?«  
  
Harry antwortete mit einem Lächeln, nahm Cho in die Arme du drückte sie liebevoll an sich. Ob nun Freundschaft oder mehr, diese Geste war jetzt nötig. »Ich verstehe«, sagte Harry. »Mir geht's genauso.«  
  
Cho seufzte erleichtert und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. »Dann haben wir ja noch ein Jahr, um das herauszufinden.«  
  
* * *  
  
Scheinbar befreit von allen Sorgen machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Bücherei. Es war wunderbar, diesen Ballast los zu sein, und für den Augenblick war sich Harry völlig einig mit seinen Gefühlen. Wäre er jetzt vor die Entscheidung gestellt worden, ob er mit Cho in Freundschaft oder in einer Beziehung zusammensein wollte, dann hätte er sich für die Beziehung entschieden. Cho war ihm... so vertraut, es verbanden sie so viele gemeinsame Auffassungen... und sie war einfach ein unbeschreiblich tolles Mädchen.  
  
Doch zum Glück wurde er gerade nicht vor diese Entscheidung gestellt. Denn Harry wusste, dass es morgen oder schon in zwei Stunden wieder ganz anders aussehen könnte. Und natürlich erschwerte der Faktor Ginny die Sache erheblich.  
  
Es war noch nicht Zeit für eine Entscheidung.  
  
Harry bog um die Ecke in Richtung Bücherei, als er eine Stimme hörte, die ihn aufmerksam machte. Einige Schüler liefen hier mit Büchern unter den Armen umher und unterhielten sich, oder waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen. Doch die Stimme, die er hörte, gehörte zu keinem Schüler. Es war Hagrid.  
  
Harry ging ein paar Schritte weiter und erblickte ihn nahe der Bücherei. Er stand abseits von den Schülern und unterhielt sich mit leiser, aber hitziger Stimme mit einem Lehrer, den Harry im nächsten Moment als Professor Lupin erkannte. Der zog bei jeden zweiten Wort von Hagrid die Brauen zusammen, und zwar mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre Voldemort persönlich gerade vor ihm aufgetaucht.  
  
Das war ihm etwas zu verdächtig. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden ihr Gespräch sofort unterbrechen würden, wenn er sie darauf ansprechen würde, auch obwohl Hagrid sowie Lupin zu den Leuten gehörten, mit denen er über fast alles reden konnte. Deswegen stellte er sich in sicherer Entfernung hinter eine der Ritterstatuen, sodass er zuhören konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden.  
  
»... bist du dir ganz sicher, Hagrid?«, fragte Lupin zischend. Sein Gesicht war blass und fahl. »Ist dir klar, was du da erzählst?!«  
  
»Natürlich bin ich mir sicher! Remus... ich habe sie gesehen, heute Nacht im Wald! Mit eigenen Augen. Firenze ist mein Zeuge. Ich täusche mich nicht!«  
  
»Wer weiß bis jetzt davon? Sirius? Snape? Wer hat es noch bemerkt?«  
  
»Ich weiß es nicht«, brummte Hagrid, »ich denke, dass ich der einzige bin. Von meiner Hütte aus bekomme ich doch noch etwas mehr mit als ihr vom Schloss... Sie steckten tief im Wald, fast unsichtbar zwischen den Schatten...«  
  
»Dann müssen wir Dumbledore sofort aus London zurückrufen. Wenn du die Wahrheit sagst... haben wir ein ziemlich großes Problem. Verdammt, das ist keine gute Nachricht!«  
  
Harry lauschte bedächtig. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an. Fast unsichtbar zwischen den Schatten... Also hatte er letzte Nacht doch etwas gesehen. Doch worüber redeten die beiden? Was hatte Hagrid gesehen?  
  
Die Antwort darauf bekam er nicht. In diesem Moment kam Hermine aus der Bücherei, sah Hagrid und Lupin, und musste natürlich sofort alles andere als unauffällig auf sie zu laufen. Hagrid und Lupin verstummten und drehten sich zu ihr um.  
  
»Professor Lupin! Schön, dass ich sie hier treffe! Könnte ich ihnen meine Arbeiten über Vampire vielleicht jetzt schon geben? Ich möchte es nicht andauernd mit mir herumtragen.«  
  
»Oh, ja, natürlich«, sagte Lupin überrascht und nahm einen Stapel Papiere von Hermine entgegen, »Ich werde sie gleich heute durchsehen, wenn meine Zeit reicht...«  
  
Harry biss sich verärgert auf die Unterlippe. Mensch Hermine, dachte er, diese blöde Vampir-Aufgabe sollten wir doch erst zwei Wochen nach Schulbeginn abgeben...  
  
Jetzt konnte er auch sein Versteck aufgeben. Möglichst unauffällig kam Harry hinter der Statue hervor und ging auf die kleine Gruppe zu.  
  
Hermine sah ihn als erstes. »Da bist du ja endlich! Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Ron bekommt einen Tobsuchtsanfall, wenn er dir nicht gleich das Geschenk überreichen kann.«  
  
»Tut mir leid«, sagte Harry verlegen. »Ich war noch... beschäftigt.«  
  
»Oh, hallo Harry«, sagte Lupin, der seine Blässe mittlerweile gekonnt kuriert hatte, mit einem warmen Lächeln. »Wie geht es dir?«  
  
Harry sah ihn an und fragte sich, ob er das Thema vielleicht nicht doch ansprechen sollte. Es brannte ihm jedenfalls wie Feuer auf der Zuge, und wenn es so wichtig war, vielleicht interessierten sich die beiden ja dafür, dass Hagrid nicht der einzige war, der letzte Nacht etwas bemerkt hatte...  
  
»Mir geht's gut, danke«, sagte er schließlich, »Na ja,« fügte er leiser hinzu, »mit Ausnahme von der Tatsache, dass ich diese Nacht etwas im Wald gesehen habe, etwas zwischen den Schatten der Bäume...«  
  
»Was?«, fragte Hermine.  
  
Wie erwartet wurden Hagrid und Lupin sofort wieder blass. Sie sahen sich an, dann schwenkten ihre Blicke zu Harry und wieder zurück.  
  
»Ich hab' euch vorhin reden gehört«, erklärte Harry. »Und ich habe auch etwas gesehen. Nur weiß ich nicht, was es war.«  
  
Kurz herrschte Schweigen. Hermine hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen und blickte fragend in die Runde.  
  
»Das ist...«, begann Lupin schließlich gepresst, »... ziemlich schlecht.«  
  
Er wechselte wieder Blicke mit Hagrid, doch der hob nur ratlos die Schultern. Seinem Blick war abzulesen, was er dachte: Hätte ich bloß nichts gesagt...  
  
Lupin seufzte und bedachte Harry mit einem ärgerlichen Blick. »Jetzt haben wir ein Problem. Und wir bekommen noch ein größeres, wenn ihr mal wieder auf die glorreiche Idee kommt, allein auf Antwortensuche zu gehen... Und wie ich dich kenne ist es unsinnig, dir einreden zuwollen, dass du dich getäuscht hast.«  
  
Harry nickte. »Stimmt genau.«  
  
Hermine trat einen Schritt vor. »Hätte jemand die Güte, mich aufzuklären?«  
  
Alle überhörten sie.  
  
»Und, was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte Hagrid mit bangem Blick. »Sagen wir's ihnen?«  
  
»Ja«, sagte Lupin. »Ich denke, sie können es für sich behalten. Aber wir sollten an einen anderen Ort gehen, um zu reden. Kommt mit in mein Büro.«  
  
* * *  
  
Hermine erhob keinen Einwand, und so ließen sie Ron und sein Geschenk schon wieder warten.  
  
In Lupins Büro setzten sie sich, dann begann Hagrid zu erzählen. »Letzte Nacht war s so verhangen draußen, dass man kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Nun ja, jedenfalls hörte ich Geräusche vom Wald und dachte, ein Tier hätte sich zum Waldrand verirrt... Ich ging nach draußen, um nachzusehen, und kaum eine Minute später kam mir Firenze entgegen.«  
  
»Firenze?«, wiederholte Hermine ungläubig. »Wie kann das sein? Ich dachte, die Zentauren kommen nie bis zum Waldrand.«  
  
»Ja, ja, so ist es normalerweise ja auch«, sagte Hagrid mit leiser werdender Stimme. »Aber Firenze kam zu mir. Ich habe noch nie einen Zentaur in einem solchen Zustand gesehen... panisch war er , verwirrt und verängstigt. Er sagte, es gäbe Eindringlinge im Wald, viele, zu viele, um sie zählen zu können, sagte er. Gestalten in Schwarz... in pechschwarzen Umhängen.« »Todesser?!«, hauchte Hermine entsetzt.  
  
»Oh nein«, sagte Lupin. »Todesser hätten nie die Zentauren auf diese Weise einschüchtern können. Es sind keine Todesser.«  
  
»Aber...«, begann Hermine und drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Harry um. Der spürte, wie ihm eine eisige Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief, allein bei dem Gedanken an seine Vermutung. Ihm fiel nur ein Wesen ein, das schrecklich genug war, um einen Zentaur zu erschrecken.  
  
»Dementoren«, sagte er.  
  
»Ja.« Hagrids Stimme glich einem Rasseln. In seinen Augen glomm Furcht. »Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Einige von ihnen waren so dicht an die Schule gekommen, dass ich sie von der Hütte aus sehen konnte. ES war... schrecklich. Ich habe... noch nie so viele Dementoren auf einem Fleck gesehen. Wie eine... schwarze Traube von rasselndem Tod. Ihr Atem... man konnte ihn hören, und dieses Geräusch hörte nicht auf, die ganze Nacht über. Wir haben Dementoren im Verbotenen Wald.«  
  
Das Entsetzen war für den Augenblick beinahe schon greifbar.  
  
»Aber...«, versuchte es Hermine auf ein Neues, jetzt jedoch war es nur noch ein Wispern, das sie hervorbrachte. »Wie kann das sein? Was... was wollen die Dementoren bei Hogwarts? Das... hat doch sicher nichts mehr mit Askaban zu tun, oder?«  
  
Lupin lachte verächtlich. »Askaban? Nein. Die Dementoren hängen mittlerweile nicht mehr an Askaban. Sie haben höhere Wege eingeschlagen. Dumbledore hat das Ministerium gewarnt, aber Fudge wollte ja nicht hören. Jetzt hat er genau das, was Dumbledore prophezeit hat: Sie sind Anhänger von Voldemort.«  
  
Jetzt war es Harry, der das Wort ergriff. »Aber sie werden uns nicht angreifen, oder? Das können sie nicht. Es gibt noch den Schutzbann.«  
  
»So ist es.« Lupin blickte starr aus seinem Fenster. »Sie können uns nicht angreifen. Sie können bloß lauern und spähen und die ganze Schule mit Angst und Schrecken vergiften. Bis wir an anderen Stellen verwundbar werden. Deswegen sind sie hier. Und deswegen... müssen wir höchst vorsichtig sein.« 


	9. Noch ein Traum

OK, das "heiß hergehen" musste ich nun doch etwas verschieben... (tja meine Planung war schon immer chaotisch...:-).  
  
@ Francis: Schön, dass endlich jemand Caprice anspricht! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, man hält sie für eine Art Mary-Sue... Die gute soll nämlich unsympathisch wirken, und im Laufe der Geschichte wird sich das noch steigern (sie wird ein richtiges Ekel *g*)  
  
So nun also das achte Kapitel, mit Trailer das neunte...  
  
Caprice-Fans muss ich hier leider enttäuschen, aber ab dem nächsten Kapitel ist sie wieder mit von der Partie...  
  
Ach, ich rede zu viel *lol*  
  
  
  
Noch ein Traum  
  
  
  
Als Harry und Hermine nach dieser ziemlich beunruhigenden Unterhaltung mit Professor Lupin und Hagrid schließlich wieder in die Bibliothek gelangten, war die Mittagspause beinahe vorüber. Sie brauchten nicht einmal miteinander zu reden, um sich in einer Sache einig zu sein: Spätestens jetzt hatte es begonnen. Das alles würde auf ein verrücktes und vielleicht nicht sehr nettes Abenteuer hinauslaufen. Voraussichtlich würden sie ab heute kaum einen ruhigen Tag mehr erleben. Aufsätze und durchgebüffelte Nächte würden mal wieder nicht reichen, um das Schuljahr zu bestehen. Und das machte besonders Hermine zu schaffen, da sie es für nötig hielt, all ihre Energie für ihre schulischen Leistungen einzusetzen. Harry konnte den inneren Konflikt förmlich in ihren Augen lesen; das letzte und entscheidende Schuljahr war angebrochen, und wieder würde sie gezwungen sein, wertvolle Zeit für waghalsige Abenteuer zu verschwenden...  
  
Ron wartete auf sie. Er saß noch am selben Platz, an dem er gesessen hatte, als Harry und Hermine ihn verlasen hatten. Er hatte den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt, mit der anderen trommelte er ungeduldig auf die Tischplatte.  
  
»Ach, sieh an«, sagte er überrascht, »euch beiden hatte ich ja schon gar nicht mehr erwartet.«  
  
Hermine rang sich ein entwaffnendes Lächeln ab, für das sie bei allen Lehrern Hogwarts gefürchtet war. So manche Strafarbeit hatte dabei schon kapituliert. »Entschuldige, Ron. Wir waren noch...«  
  
»Beschäftigt?«, ergänzte Ron und hob die Brauen. »Schön, dass ihr alle so beschäftigt seid, wirklich, aber das nächste Mal lasst ihr mich bitte dran teilhaben.«  
  
»Um genau zu sein, waren wir bei Professor Lupin«, erklärte Hermine. »Und ich denke, es wird dich interessieren, dass sich Dementoren im Verbotenen Wald herumtreiben.«  
  
Ron vergaß für einen Moment seinen Groll. »Was?!«  
  
»Hagrid hat sie gesehen«, sagte Harry. Sie konnten in normaler Lautstärke reden, da die meisten Schüler bereits auf dem Weg zum Nachmittagsunterricht waren. »Und ich auch, letzte Nacht.«  
  
»Krass«, raunte Ron, mit der gewohnten Mischung aus Enthusiasmus und Erstaunen. »Dieses Schuljahr fängt ja echt vielversprechend an.«  
  
Hermine schnaubte kopfschüttelnd. »Toll, dass du das so locker nimmst, Ron. Also mich belastet das schon ein wenig.« Sie sah auf die Uhr und erschrak. »Oh oh. Das belastet mich auch.«  
  
Beeilung war angesagt, um noch rechtzeitig zum Nachmittagsunterricht zu gelangen, und Hermine verabschiedete sich hastig, denn sie musste zu ihrem geliebten Fach Arithmantik eine andere Richtung einschlagen als Ron und Harry. Die erklommen kurz darauf die Wendeltreppe im Nordturm, um sich mal wieder Professor Trelawneys Spinnereien anzuhören. Mittlerweile schlossen Harry und Ron gern Wetten ab, wie lang es dauern würde, bis ihr "inneres Auge" Harrys zutiefst finstere Zukunft vorhersagen würde.  
  
»Fünf Minuten«, sagte Ron siegessicher. »Was sagst du?«  
  
»Hmm«, machte Harry, »Sie hat mich so lange nicht mehr gesehen... ich denke... zwei Minuten.«  
  
»Mutig,« grinste Ron.  
  
Eigentlich hatte Harry im Moment ganz andere Sorgen. Er fühlte sich unwohl, weil er seinen Freunden etwas verschwieg: Die Sache mit dem Buch der dunklen Künste. Er fand es ein wenig seltsam, dass das Buch sich genau in der Nacht entschlüsselt hatte, in der Dementoren im Dienste von Voldemort nahe Hogwarts auftauchten... Stand das in einem Zusammenhang? Auf jeden Fall war es ein sehr zweifelhafter Zufall. Beim Abendessen musste er unbedingt mit Ron und Hermine darüber reden.  
  
Doch erst einmal erklommen sie jetzt die silberne Trittleiter zu Professor Trelawneys kleinem Wahrsagezimmer. Sie kamen zum Glück nicht ganz zu spät; zwar waren alle anderen Schüler schon da, doch Trelawney fehlte.  
  
Harry und Ron setzten sich zu Neville, der für alle Zeiten ein pummeliger, kleiner Junge zu bleiben schien, auf zwei freie Sitzkissen.  
  
»Wo ist sie?«, fragte Ron verwundert.  
  
Neville hob die Schultern. »Ich weiß nicht.«  
  
Ron lachte verschmitzt und stoppte die Zeit. »Ha, das geht von deiner Zeit ab, Harry...«  
  
»Um was wetten wir überhaupt?«, fragte Harry.  
  
»Mh... wie wär's mit fünf Sickel?«  
  
»Einverstanden.«  
  
Zu Rons Missfallen erschien Professor Trelawney kaum zwei Sekunden später aus einer Hintertür. Ron sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatte jetzt noch anderthalb Minuten Zeit. Das wäre der neue Rekord.  
  
»Guten Tag.« Ihre Stimme war noch rauchiger und leiser als gewöhnlich. Harry fiel sofort auf, dass ihr erster Blick nicht wie sonst ihm gehörte. Trelawney blickte stattdessen versonnen ins Nichts, als wäre sie tief in Gedanken. »Meine Lieben, nun ist also das letzte Schuljahr auf Hogwarts für euch angebrochen, und für viele meiner Visionen ist es Zeit, sich zu bewahrheiten...« Sie seufzte tief, als wolle sie die duftende Luft des Zimmers inhalieren. »Ich muss euch wohl nicht sagen, dass dies nicht nur erfreuliche Visionen waren... viele sind finster... und schrecklich.»  
  
Endlich drehte sie den Kopf in Richtung Harry und betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Furcht. Ron schielte auf die Uhr und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
»Auch wenn einige von euch noch immer nicht recht an die Kraft des Wahrsagens und der spirituellen Kräfte glauben wollen,... ihr werdet sehen, dieses Jahr wird euch eines besseren belehren. Ich spüre... dass etwas auf und lauert... ganz deutlich, ich kann es fast schon sehen, vor meinem inneren Auge...« Sie schüttelte sich entsetzt, den Blick auf Harry gerichtet, als sie im Flüsterton fortfuhr: »Und meine schon lange gehegte Vermutung wird eintreten. Und zwar... schon sehr bald.«  
  
Niemand sagte einen Ton. Auf vielen Gesichtern lagen versteckte Grinser, denn es war klar, was sie meinte. Aber da sich Trelawney seit drei Jahren solch große Mühe gab, Harrys Tod zu prophezeien, lachte niemand, um sie nicht zu kränken. Ihre Todesomen waren berüchtigt in Hogwarts, nicht nur bei den Schülern, aber ernst genommen wurden sie nie- da sie nie eintraten. Nur Harry selbst konnte sich in diesem Moment nicht beherrschen. Er entgegnete Trelawneys tragischen Blick, seufzte und hob mit einer Geste der Resignation die Schultern. »Tja. Da kann man nichts machen. Könnten sie mir vielleicht den genauen Tag sagen, damit ich's mir im Kalender vormerken kann? Wäre ziemlich blöd, wenn's in die Prüfungen fallen würde, Professor.«  
  
Die Fassade brach zusammen. Ron und Neville grunzten, selbst Parvati und Lavender, zwei der wenigen, die Trelawney als einigermaßen ernstzunehmende Lehrkraft respektierten, kicherten.  
  
»Du bist so ein Idiot, Harry«, gluckste Ron.  
  
Trelawneys Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Ihr Blick flackerte bloß eigentümlich und sie blickte starr an Harry vorbei. »Der einunddreißigste Oktober.«  
  
Schlagartig herrschte Stille.  
  
Lavender schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
Ron blickte Harrys an- genau wie alle anderen. Doch er grinste immernoch. »Uhh, in der Halloween-Nacht«, hauchte er beschwörerisch. »Wie mysteriös...«  
  
Aber Harrys Lachen verstummte. Jedes andere Datum hätte ihn weiterhin erheitert. Aber das... fand er nun nicht mehr lustig.  
  
Und Ron hatte die Wette verloren.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ehe sie es sich versahen, verstrich die erste Woche.  
  
Ron und Hermine waren Feuer und Flamme, als Harry ihnen von dem Buch der dunklen Künste erzählte. Auch sie fanden keine Erklärung dafür, dass sich das Buch so plötzlich und ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht entschlüsselt hatte. Hermine schlug vor, Dumbledore einen Brief zu schicken und ihn um Rat zu fragen.  
  
Professor McGonnagal verkündete zwei Tage nach der Dementorennacht ein absolutes Waldverbot für alle Schüler, und Hagrid, der sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Geschehen nicht wohl fühlte, bekam ein eigenes Büro und einen Raum für seinen Unterricht im Schloss. Während noch beraten wurde, was zu tun war, um die unerwünschten Gäste zu vertreiben, tat McGonnagal etwas, das Harry ganz und gar nicht gefiel: Sie untersagte das Quidditch-Training für die Zeit der Anwesenheit der Dementoren.  
  
Auf Dumbledores Aufforderung hin (er musste weiterhin in London bleiben, weil er dort für die Debatten und Sitzungen des Ministeriums unerlässlich war) verdoppelten sich die Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künsten auf ihren Stundenplänen. Glücklicher Weise gab es nun zwei Lehrer für dieses Fach; so konnte Sirius die jüngeren Klassen übernehmen, Lupin die älteren.  
  
In den zwei weiteren Tanzstunden, die sie diese Woche noch hatten, kam immer deutlicher zum Vorschein, wie Caprice mit Malfoy liebäugelte. Dabei war zu erkennen, dass Cho sich immer mehr von ihr distanzierte. Waren sie als beste Freundinnen hier angekommen, so schauten sie sich nach kaum einer Woche nicht mehr an. Es war unübersehbar, dass der Faktor Malfoy daran schuld war. Caprice war immer öfter nur noch zusammen mit ihm zu sehen, Cho jedoch wollte nach wie vor nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Als Harry Cho einmal darauf ansprach, winkte sie bloß ab und wechselte das Thema. Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas gab, was Caprice betraf, das sie ihm nicht verriet. Und auch sonst niemandem.  
  
Was Professor Trelawney anging, ihre Äußerung geriet, wie so vieles, das sie prophezeite, bald in Vergessenheit. Zumindest bei den anderen.  
  
Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob das nicht vielleicht wenigstens eine Vorwarnung auf ein Geschehnis darstellte... Halloween- das war immerhin nicht irgend eine Nacht. Halloween. Vor einem Jahr war es die Nacht gewesen, in der er Voldemort getroffen hatte.  
  
... deine erste Chance...  
  
... hast du im letzten Jahr verspielt...  
  
... in der Nacht zu Halloween...  
  
Diese Worte der Botschaft, die Voldemort ihm beim Angriff auf die Winkelgasse hatte zukommen lassen, waren klar vor ihm.  
  
... doch an deiner Stelle...  
  
... würde ich um eine zweite Chance...  
  
... betteln...  
  
Harry musste sich eingestehen, wenn ihm vor etwas graute, dann davor, vor eine zweite Chance gestellt zu werden. Er hatte kaum verarbeitet, was er bei seiner "ersten Chance" im letzten Jahr erlebt hatte und war sich gar nicht so sicher, das ein zweites Mal durchstehen zu können. Und das schließlich war es, wovor er seit Jahren am meisten Angst hatte: Voldemort gegenüber zu stehen und zu versagen. Nicht die Kraft dafür zu haben, im richtigen Moment die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Trelawneys Vorhersage, er habe nur noch einen Monat zu leben, hing möglicher Weise eng damit zusammen. Wenn nicht, wäre es zumindest ein zweiter, sehr zweifelhafter Zufall.  
  
Hermine nahm es auf sich, das Buch der dunklen Künste zu studieren. Da sie Vertrauensschülerin war, hinderte sie niemand daran, nachts in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu gehen und in dem Buch, das Harry vorm Schlafengehen dort versteckte, zu lesen. Sie verschlang den Wälzer regelrecht, und am Donnerstag, auf dem Weg in die Gewächshäuser, wusste sie bereits folgendes zu berichten.  
  
»Also, Harry, Ron, passt auf«, sagte sie, mit dem gewohnten Eifer, der auftrat, wenn sie neues Wissen erlangt hatte. »Ich weiß jetzt, wer dieser Athelstan Avon ist.«  
  
»Und?«, sagte Ron auffordernd.  
  
»Also, nach seinen eigenen Beschreibungen war er vor etwa 500 Jahren ein sehr mächtiger, böser Zauberer. So wie Voldemort heute, in etwa.«  
  
»Und?«, fragte auch Harry. »Was bedeutet "die Gunst seiner Familie"?«  
  
»Mh, tja, so weit bin ich noch nicht... Ich weiß nur, dass er das Ziel anstrebte, die Welt von Muggeln zu befreien.«  
  
»Und von Schlammblütern übrigens auch, wenn er schon einmal dabei war«, sagte eine kalte Stimme nah hinter ihnen. Und im nächsten Moment erschien Draco Malfoy neben ihnen. »Das solltest du nicht vergessen, Granger.«  
  
»Oh, der Slytherin-Guru«, höhnte Ron. »Wir sprechen nicht von dir, Malfoy, tut uns Leid.«  
  
Hermine verzog missbilligend das Gesicht, doch gleichzeitig wirkte sie verblüfft. »Du hast völlig Recht, Malfoy«, sagte sie überraschend freundlich. »Woher weißt du das?«  
  
»Schätze, dieser Avon gehört zu seinem Club der Gleichgesinnten«, murrte Ron.  
  
Malfoy erwiderte seinen Blick herausfordernd, bevor er mit einem herablassenden Schnauben stehen blieb, um auf Crabbe und Goyle zu warten, die abwechselnd und mit wenig Erfolg mit Pansy Parkinson flirteten.  
  
Hermines Gesicht blieb nachdenklich.  
  
»Was ist?«, fragte Harry.  
  
»Ach, ich frage mich nur, woher er von Athelstan Avon weiß. Ich zumindest habe kein einziges Buch über ihn in der Bibliothek gefunden. Auch nicht in der verbotenen Abteilung.«  
  
»Das ist verdächtig«, brummte Ron, eher ironisch als ernst gemeint.  
  
Hermine nickte. »Du hast Recht.«  
  
An diesem Abend machte sich Harry Pläne fürs Wochenende. Er hatte Ron versprochen, das er am Samstag Zeit finden würde, endlich sein Geschenk entgegen zu nehmen. Ron hätte es ihm ja auch einfach irgendwann in den Pausen oder abends geben können, aber er bestand darauf, es in einer Art "feierlichen Zeremonie" zu überreichen. Harry fragte sich langsam wirklich, worum es sich bei diesem Geschenk handelte.  
  
Was er sich auch fragte war, ober Cho vielleicht fragen sollte, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen würde, am Samstag Abend, oder vielleicht schon am Freitag... ein einfaches Rendezvous so wie damals im fünften Schuljahr... Oder auch nicht? Vielleicht ging das Cho zu schnell... aber wenn, konnte sie ja nein sagen, das würde ihm auch nichts ausmachen... oder doch? Tja, das war alles gar nicht so einfach.  
  
Hermine saß auch in diesem Augenblick wieder unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und las. Es war stockfinster draußen; das Wetter hatte sich seit dem ersten Schultag kaum verändert. Harry lag auch heute wieder wach, vergaß die Zeit, und während er an Cho und an Rendezvous dachte, saßen die Dementoren noch immer draußen im Wald. McGonnagal hatte allen Schülern den Grund für die neuen Verbote erklärt, und seitdem war die Stimmung im ganzen Schloss gedrückt. Noch war es nicht sehr schlimm, aber wenn man so wie Harry jetzt wach lag und sich auf nichts anderes konzentrierte, konnte man die Dementoren spüren, wie sie scheinbar näher rückten und einen kalten Schauder mitbrachten, der ganz langsam in alle Ritzen, durch alle Fenster in alle Zimmer von Hogwarts drang.  
  
Harry lauschte in die Stille , und wenn er Nevilles Schnarchen außer Acht ließ, glaubte er, den rasselnden Atem der Dementoren zu hören, das Todesröcheln, kaum merkbar, aber präsent.  
  
Dieses Röcheln war es, mit dem er schließlich einschlief, und wahrscheinlich war das der Grund dafür, dass er keinen ruhigen Schlaf fand.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Es war kalt.  
  
Eiskalt.  
  
Oh nein. Harry spürte, wie sich sein Magen unangenehm zusammenzog und schloss tief durchatmend die Augen. Ich wache in diesem Moment nicht auf. Das bilde ich mir ein. In Wahrheit schlafe ich. Wach auf! Ich träume!  
  
»Ein Traum, aus dem du nie wieder aufwachen wirst, Potter.«  
  
Er öffnete die Augen. Er lag nicht mehr in seinem Bett. Er stand auf den Straßen von Hideville, rechts und links von ihm lagen reglose Körper von Zauberern, die er kannte. Das bekannte Bild, doch es verlor keinesfalls an Schrecken, je öfter er es sah. Und vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy. Mal wieder.  
  
»Es ist vorbei, siehst du?« Die finstere Gestalt breitete demonstrativ beide Arme aus. In der Linken prangte das Schwert Godrick Gryffindors. »Dies ist nun das vollendete Werk meines Meisters, Potter. Und natürlich das meine. Sie sind alle tot, Potter. Alle, die dir etwas bedeutet haben. Genau wie du selbst.«  
  
Malfoy machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hob das Schwert, um einen tödlichen Schlag zu führen.  
  
Nein, diesmal nicht, dachte Harry. Er hatte es satt. Ein Gefühl flammte in ihm auf, das stärker war als alles, was Lucius Malfoy ihm antun konnte. Hass. Ein dunkles... fremdes Wesen schien plötzlich Kontrolle über ihn zu haben, doch Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun, er war machtlos... Nein, so war es nicht. Er wollte nichts dagegen tun. Denn es war ein gutes Gefühl, Macht zu haben.  
  
Sein Zauberstab war plötzlich auf Lucius Malfoy gerichtet. Harry wusste mit größtem Entsetzen, was er vorhatte.  
  
Nein!  
  
»Avada Kedavra!«  
  
Er war es nicht, der das sagte! Oder doch?  
  
Ein grüner Lichtblitz blendete ihn.  
  
Und im nächsten Moment war ihm klar, was aus ihm geworden war: Er hatte die zweite Chance ergriffen.  
  
Voller Abscheu blickte er auf Malfoy herab, dessen Augen vor Verblüffung weit offen standen, doch alles Leben war aus ihnen gewichen. Er spürte kein Mitleid, und erst Recht keine Reue. Dieser Mistkerl hatte es verdient. Genau wie alle anderen.  
  
Ein leises Wimmern drang zu ihm herauf. Harry drehte sich um. Doch plötzlich... war er allein. Niemand lag mehr auf den Straßen. Selbst Malfoy war verschwunden. Doch das Wimmern war trotzdem da. Die Stimmen von Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Sirius, Cho...  
  
»Was hast du getan?«  
  
»Harry... wieso hast du das getan?«  
  
»Wie konntest du nur...«  
  
»Harry... Harry Potter...«  
  
»Was ist bloß mit dir geschehen...?«  
  
Harry drehte sich suchend im Kreis, doch die Stimmen kamen aus allen Richtungen.  
  
»Harry....Harry Potter...«  
  
Er hielt sich die Ohren zu. Das hielt er nicht aus!  
  
»Wir haben dir vertraut, Harry...«  
  
»Wie konntest du nur...?«  
  
»Was ist nur in dich gefahren?!«  
  
»Lasst mich in Ruhe!«, schrie er verzweifelt. »Verschwindet!«  
  
Und sie verschwanden.  
  
Doch jetzt stand Harry in einem finsteren Raum, direkt vor Voldemort, Angesicht zu Angesicht zu seinem Feind... nein. Auch das war falsch. Alle Feinde waren vernichtet.  
  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf dem hässlichen, furchtbaren Gesicht. »Gut gemacht, Harry. Jetzt brauche ich dich nicht mehr. Avada Kedavra!«  
  
Harry schlug die Augen auf. Und seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
»Was ist mit dir?«, fragte Hermine besorgt.  
  
Harry versteckte seine Hand unter dem Tisch, als er merkte, dass sie zitterte.  
  
»Geht's dir nicht gut?«  
  
»Doch, alles bestens«, sagte Harry. »Ich... träume nur in letzter Zeit... seltsame Dinge.«  
  
»Was für Dinge?«  
  
»Ich will nicht darüber reden.«  
  
Hermine biss stirnrunzelnd ein Stück Toast ab. »Das solltest du aber. Ich denke, die Dementoren machen dir zu schaffen. Und die Sache mit Trelawney. Ich seh' das doch.«  
  
Natürlich hatte Hermine ihn mal wieder voll und ganz durchschaut. Harry wurde seine Nervosität nicht nur beim Frühstück, sondern auch während des gesamten Freitagvormittags nicht los. Und als Professor McGonnagal ihm in Verwandlung ein Minus wegen gravierenden Versagens beim Verhexen eines Mitschülers aufschrieb (Ron's Hand blieb nicht wie geplant fünf Minuten lang eine Teetasse, sondern verweilte bis zum Ende der Stunde in diesem Zustand), gab er sich den Ruck und nahm sich vor, jemandem von seinen skurrilen Träumen zu erzählen.  
  
Nur wem?  
  
Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, brauchte Harry nicht wirklich lange für diese Entscheidung.  
  
Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs verließen den Raum von Professor McGonnagal, und Ron rieb sich seine rechte Hand, froh darüber, sie wieder zu haben. Das Mittagessen kam Harry wie eine Folter vor (nicht nur aus dem Grund, dass er Rosenkohl hasste). Er hielt Blickkontakt mit Sirius und gab seinem Paten so zu verstehen, dass er mit ihm reden wollte. Sirius nickte unmissverständlich und verschwand bald vom Lehrertisch. Hermine warf Harry schon wieder einen besorgten Blick zu, als er seinen Teller schließlich kaum beachtet von sich weg schob und aufstand.  
  
»Ich gehe hoch zu Sirius«, sagte er zu Ron und Hermine. »Ich muss was mit ihm bereden.«  
  
»Tu das«, sagte Hermine triumphierend. »Wir seh'n uns später.«  
  
Ron hatte keine Zeit mehr, Fragen zu stellen, denn schon verschwand Harry aus der großen Halle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, in diesem Kapitel sind jetzt nicht sooo berauschende Dinge geschehen... liegt daran, dass es einst vieeeel länger war und ich dachte, na gut, dann mach ich eben doch zwei Kapitel draus...  
  
Hoffe natürlich, es hat trotzdem gefallen,  
  
eure J-Lee 


	10. Trelawneys letzte Vorhersage

Hallo Leute!!!! Kennt ihr mich noch... ? ;-) Wisst ihr, was das schlimme an HP ist? Egal, was man tut, auf kurz oder lang kommt man nicht davon los!!! Ich bin HP-süchtig!!! Ich hab mir geschworen, diese Geschichte nicht weiterzuschreiben, und was mach ich?!!! Tja, hier seht ihr es... *g* Ich werde rückfällig!  
  
(I am back!) eure J-Lee  
  
@ Alexis: Jetzt geh' ich deiner Bitte anscheinend doch nach... (  
  
* * *  
  
Trelawneys letzte Vorhersage  
  
Sirius' Büro war ein kleiner, bloß mit einem großen Tisch und einigen Schränken eingerichteter Raum in einem der Türme, das nur durch ein einziges, kleines Fenster beleuchtet wurde. Trotzdem fühlte sich Harry hier- besonders in Sirius' Gegenwart- fast so behaglich wie in ihrem Haus in Hideville; seine Unordnung hatte Sirius genau wie die gemütliche Atmosphäre in sein Quartier nach Hogwarts verlagert.  
  
Nun saßen sie sich also an dem Holztisch gegenüber, der schon nach kaum einer Woche des neuen Schuljahres überfüllt war von Schülerarbeiten und undefinierbaren Zetteln, und Sirius lehnte sich mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf Harry in seinem Arbeitssessel zurück. »Was ist los?«, fragte er. »Gibt's mal wieder ein Problem?«  
  
»Ähm... ja, ich denke, so kann man das nennen.«  
  
»Lass mich raten. Die Dementoren.« Sirius seufzte und legte die Stirn in Falten. »Ja, das ist tatsächlich ein Problem. Wir haben Zweihundert gezählt, Harry. Zweihundert, die sich rings um Hogwarts positioniert haben, nicht nur im Verbotenen Wald. Es ist fast so, als wollten sie uns belagern. Kein Wunder, dass sich immer mehr Schüler unwohl fühlen.«  
  
Harry schauderte, als er sich das Bild vom von Dementoren belagerten Hogwarts vorstellte. »Weißt du schon, was dagegen getan werden soll?«  
  
»Nein.« Sirius' Stimme war leise und zeigte deutlich, dass ihm dieses Thema auch schwer zusetzte. »Die Lehrer sollen euch eine Situation vermitteln, die gar nicht existiert. So ist es leider. Wenn ein Schüler danach fragt, lautet die Antwort: Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle. Wir sollen lächeln und jegliche Art von Panik unter den Schülern vermeiden. Aber ich werde dich nicht anlügen. Wir haben nichts unter Kontrolle. Keiner von uns. Nicht einmal Snape, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben will. Und Grund zur Sorge besteht allemal.«  
  
»Das heißt, ihr wisst nicht, wie ihr die Dementoren vertreiben sollt.«  
  
Sirius nickte betrübt.  
  
»Und was ist mit Dumbledore?«, fragte Harry.  
  
»Der weiß auch keine Lösung. Noch nicht. Aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, wenn er erst mal wieder in Hogwarts ist, ändert sich das schnell.«  
  
Harry atmete einmal tief ein. Er verstand Sirius' Sorgen gut. Dumbledore verkörperte einen Teil Hogwarts- er verhieß Sicherheit. Solange er weg war, fehlte eine Führungskraft und eine Stütze von unermesslichem Wert. Professor McGonnagal war zwar auch eine starke Persönlichkeit, sie konnte jedoch nie den Status von Dumbledore erreichen. Da fiel Harry ein, dass er ja eigentlich gar nicht über Dementoren reden wollte.  
  
»Eigentlich... sind die Dementoren aber gar nicht mein Problem«, sagte er leise.  
  
Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. »Nein? Was dann?«  
  
»Ich habe seltsame Träume«, sagte Harry. »Und zwar schon lange. Es hat... schon in den Ferien angefangen. Du weißt sicher noch, wenn ich morgens aufgewacht bin, wie aus einer Art Anfall... Ich wollte es dir schon viel früher erzählen, aber...«  
  
»Schon gut«, sagte Sirius, kaum überrascht. »Ich hab' mir soetwas schon gedacht. Erzähl es mir. Was träumst du? Von Voldemort?«  
  
Harry nicke. Und schilderte seinem Paten, wie die Träume aussahen, die ihn schon so lange heimsuchten. Er beschrieb jeden einzelnen, an den er sich erinnern konnte, in jeder kleinen Abweichung. Es war nicht immer einfach, die Worte zu finden, um die Bilder des Todes und der Zerstörung richtig darzustellen, und bei jedem Satz wurde Sirius hellhöriger und besorgter. Besonders, als Harry bei seinem letzten Traum angelangte, weiteten sich seine Augen entsetzt.  
  
»Du hast Malfoy den Todesfluch auf den Hals gehetzt?!«  
  
»Ja...«, Harry flüsterte nervös. »Ich war... wie soll ich sagen... auf Voldemorts Seite... wie ein Mitläufer. Und am Ende hat er mich doch getötet.«  
  
Sirius stieß einen Schwall Luft zischend durch die Schneidezähne und verschränkte die Arme. »Seltsam ist das schon. Es ist nicht normal, immer die gleiche Sache zu träumen. Auch wenn es sich prinzipiell verändert. Es ist fast... nun ja, Professor Trelawney würde es sicher eine Vision nennen.«  
  
»Und was soll das bitte heißen?«, fragte Harry mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung. Professor Trelawneys Auffassung wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht hören. »Und warum träume ich solche Dinge?«  
  
»Ich habe keine Ahnung«, gestand Sirius mit einem nachdenklichen Blick zum Fenster. »Aber ich denke... nun ja, so etwas kann schon passieren, wenn man unter Druck steht... ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es nicht sehr einfach für dich ist, all die Dinge zu verarbeiten die du schon erlebt hast... und immer wieder erlebst.«  
  
Oh je, dachte Harry und rieb sich unbehaglich das Kinn an der Schulter, hält er mich jetzt für paranoid?!  
  
»... Es gibt bestimmt etwas, das dich im Moment belastet. Ich dachte, es wären die Dementoren. Aber anscheinend stimmt das nicht. Da ist noch etwas anderes. Ich bin kein Psychologe, aber da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Etwas ist für deine Träume verantwortlich. Nur was?«  
  
Harry reagierte für ein paar Momente nicht auf den fragenden Blick seines Paten und überlegte sich eine Taktik. Er hasste es, wenn Sirius sein Talent darin beweis, förmlich in ihn hinein zu sehen, so wie er es jetzt gerade tat. Natürlich gab es außer den Dementoren noch etwas, das Harry momentan besonders belastete. Die Sache wegen Halloween.  
  
Sirius schien in seinen Gedanken zu lesen, dass dieses Geheimnis existierte, er schien es beinahe zu wissen und darauf zu warten, dass Harry endlich zugab, ihm etwas zu verheimlichen. Und Harry verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er noch nie sehr gut darin gewesen war, Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Deswegen wich er Sirius' Blick aus, um der Situation zu entgehen. Er würde ihm das nicht erzählen. Das nicht. Und schon begann Harry zu bereuen, überhaupt mit dem Thema angefangen zu haben. An die Halloween-Sache hatte er dabei nicht gedacht. Am besten regelte er seine Probleme eben doch selbst...  
  
Sirius öffnete den Mund, um Harry doch noch zum Reden zu bringen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und jemand förmlich ins Zimmer stürzte. Es war eine Person, die Harry im Moment wohl am wenigsten sehen wollte: Sybill Trelawney, mit einer Miene, als hätte sie gerade den Tod der gesamten Menschheit gesehen.  
  
»Oh«, sagte Sirius und erhob sich überrascht. »Sybill. Was machen sie denn hier?«  
  
Statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, blickte Professor Trelawney von Harry zu Sirius und stürzte sich dann schnell atmend am Türrahmen ab- anscheinend war sie den Weg vom Astronomieturm bis hier her gerannt. Die dünne, in Schmuck und Seide verhüllte Gestalt wartete ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.  
  
»Sirius... und Harry...«, hauchte sie atemlos, »ich habe... äußerst... schlechte Nachrichten für euch...«  
  
»Oh nein«, stöhnte Harry und wandte genervt den Kopf ab. »Nicht schon wieder. Das hatten wir doch erst.«  
  
Trelawney kam auf sie zu geschwankt. In ihren Augen flackerte etwas, das Harry verdächtig an nahenden Wahnsinn erinnerte. Er zog die Brauen zusammen. Irgendwie war ihm das nicht sehr geheuer.  
  
»Eigentlich...«, schluchzte Trelawney weiter, »wollte ich ja allein mit ihnen reden, Sirius... schlimme Dinge... unerwartete Dinge... und der junge Potter..,.« Jetzt sah sie aus, als würde sie jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. »Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll... ich habe noch nie... es ist furchtbar!«  
  
»Ähm... tja. Wie wär's, wenn sie sich erst einmal setzen?«, schlug Sirius vorsichtig vor und schob ihr mit sichtbarer Besorgnis einen der Stühle näher. »Und dann fangen sie nochmal von vorne an.«  
  
»Vielen Dank, Sirius«, schniefte sie zittrig und ließ sich neben Harry nieder. Sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, doch als ihr Blick Harry traf, verfiel sie wieder in heftiges Schluchzen.  
  
»Vielleicht sollte ich lieber gehen«, sagte Harry durch die Zähne.  
  
»Nein...«, schniefte Trelawney sofort, »nicht nötig, Harry... es ist nur..« Ihre Stimme versagte und wurde zu einem leisen Hauchen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich verängstigt. »Ich habe den Grimm gesehen!«  
  
Harry und Sirius sahen sich an und wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Nun, es kam nun wirklich nicht gerade selten vor, dass dies geschah. Deshalb verstanden sie nicht wirklich Trelawneys aufgewühlten Gefühle.  
  
»Nein, ihr versteht nicht...«, begann sie nach wenigen Augenblicken verzweifelt. Ihre Stimme nahm einen piepsigen Ton an. »Ich... ich meine... ich sah... den Grimm! Nicht für jemand anderen... ich sah ihn... für mich!«  
  
»Oh«, entwich es Harry dumpf.  
  
Trelawney versenkte ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und schniefte und bebte. Nun bekam Harry endgültig ein ungutes Gefühl. Er hatte die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen noch nie in einem solchen Zustand gesehen und war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Es erstaunte ihn auch ein wenig. Trelawney hatte so vielen den Tod prophezeit. Dass sie nun selbst ein Teil ihrer Visionen war, stellte offensichtlich etwas völlig ungewöhnliches und sehr erschreckendes für sie dar. Wie sollte es auch nicht?, dachte Harry, verärgert über sich selbst. Wie konnte er annehmen, dass Trelawney die Nachricht ihres nahenden Todes weniger erschreckte als jeden anderen Menschen, nur weil sie öfters mit dem Tod konfrontiert wurde?  
  
Sirius machte derweil einen ziemlich bemitleidenswerten Eindruck. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte- das schniefende und wimmernde Häufchen Elend namens Trelawney überforderte eindeutig seine Kenntnisse. »Ich, em«, sagte er und räusperte sich unbehaglich, während er den Versuch startete, Trelawney durch das sanfte Klopfen auf die rechte Schulter zu beruhigen. »Sybill, sie sollten vielleicht erst einmal tief einatmen und die ganze Sache überdenken...«, er wurde kleinlaut. »Ich meine... der Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Visionen...«  
  
»Sagen sie mir nichts über den Wahrheitsgehalt meiner Visionen!« Plötzlich ruckte ihr Kopf hoch und ihre Augen funkelten wütend, sodass Sirius zurückwich. Doch nach kaum einer Sekunde begann ihre Unterlippe schon wieder zu zittern. »Es ist nicht nur das, Sirius... Wenn es nur das wäre... Ich sah noch mehr! Viel mehr! Ich sah...« Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um sich dazu durchzuringen, es zu erzählen. »Ich sah Dinge, die ich nicht hätte sehen sollen... ich spürte es... diese Vision war anders als alles, was ich kenne... verstehen sie, das erste Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, wirklich etwas zu sehen, etwas, das tatsächlich geschieht oder geschehen wird... Und wie üblich war Harrys Tod Bestandteil dessen, was ich sah... Der Einunddreißigste Oktober...« Sie senkte den Kopf und sah Sirius aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an. »Und ihren Tod sah ich ebenfalls, Sirius.«  
  
Während Sirius keine besondere Reaktion zeigte, spürte Harry eine kalte Hand nach seinem Herzen greifen. Sirius?! Nun begann ihn die Sache ernsthaft zu beunruhigen. Irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass es nicht gut war, was hier passierte.  
  
»Ich sah mich an einem Ort, wie ich noch keinen sah«, fuhr Trelawney fort und ihre Augen schimmerten glasig. »Einem dunklen Ort voller Bosheit und Tod. Ein Ort aus Stein und Blut. Elf... Diese Zahl hat eine Bedeutung... Ich hörte Worte in meinem Kopf...« Und sie begann in einer unheimlichen Singsangstimme zu flüstern: »Das Gericht der Elf erwacht in deinen Händen. Rufe zehn zum Gericht, der du die Gunst meiner Familie besitzt, zehn zum Gericht, das die Zukunft entscheidet. Wähle zehn deiner Freunde oder zehn deiner Feinde, zum Bewahren oder zum Zerstören dessen, was vor Gericht steht zu dieser Stunde.«  
  
Harry und Sirius starrten sie an.  
  
»Das Gericht der Elf?«, wiederholte Sirius blinzelnd. »Was soll das sein?«  
  
»Ich weiß es nicht!«, winselte Professor Trelawney.  
  
Harry brummte der Kopf. Was hatte sie gesagt? Die Gunst meiner Familie? Das waren doch Athelstan Avons Worte im Buch der dunklen Künste...! Da musste ein Zusammenhang bestehen! Diese Tatsache ließ es Harry eiskalt den Rücken hinunter rieseln. Sollte das etwa darauf hinauslaufen, dass Professor Trelawney tatsächlich eine ernstzunehmende Vision heimgesucht hatte?! Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
»Alles, was ich weiß ist...«, fuhr Trelawney schwächelnd fort, »Ich sah den Grimm, nachdem ich diese Vision hatte... Ich hätte das nicht erfahren dürfen...« Ihre Augen schimmerten entsetzt. »Vielleicht hätte ich euch das nicht sagen dürfen! Ich... ich...! Vielleicht bin ich für euer Schicksal verantwortlich...! Ich hätte es nicht sagen dürfen...!«  
  
»Aber Sybill«, versuchte es Sirius mit einem Lächeln, doch Trelawney schoss wie von der Tarantel gestochen in die Höhe und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Ohne auf den verdutzten Sirius Rücksicht zu nehmen, sprang Harry von seinem Stuhl auf und folgte ihr. Doch interessierte es ihn weniger, wohin Trelawney verschwand. Harry nahm ein sonderbares Kribbeln in sich wahr; das Gefühl, die Spur einer Sache aufgenommen zu haben, sie sehr nach Hermine und Ron schrie.  
  
Die Gunst meiner Familie.  
  
* * *  
  
So weit dieses Kapitel. Ich weiß, Trelawney ist ein ziemlich abgekautes Thema, aber ich musste euch leider damit quälen. *g* Kommt nicht wieder vor, versprochen.  
  
*hehehe* 


End file.
